


Falling For You

by Halos_Boat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Louis, Fluff, Homeless Harry, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halos_Boat/pseuds/Halos_Boat
Summary: "I'm Harry," he extended his hand out for Louis to shake but quickly retracted it as if he were ashamed.Louis frowned, pushing out his own hand, "I'm Louis."Harry's lips twisted up slightly, accepting Louis' handshake happily, "thank you so much for your kindness, Louis."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had a lot of fun writing this. It was a bit challenging at times but worth it in the end! 
> 
> Depending on the feedback on this one, i may do a sequel as i feel like this fic ended too soon :( 
> 
> So let me know what you guys think! And thank you for giving it a go :)
> 
> Based off of this prompt: 
> 
> Harry is a homeless, pregnant uni student after a one night stand gone wrong and his parents cut him off. Louis is a wealthy lawyer who has always been missing something in his life - family. One day, he notices the homeless man sleeping outside across the street from his office, with a suspicious looking bundle under his coat.

"When are you planning to settle down, have kids of your own?"

Really, Louis shouldn't have expected anything less from Auntie Fiona, what with an unfiltered mouth and nosey personality.

He suppressed a sigh and gave her a tight-lipped smile, eyes shifting from his sister and her newborn baby to Auntie Fiona.

"I'm just waiting to find The One," he replied honestly.

She snickered, "Oh, don't believe in that air-headed nonsense, Louis! The One simply doesn't exist. I say, go out and find someone you get along with and bag 'em while you can because dear, you aren't getting any younger and three of your sisters now have kids, you have to catch up sooner or later."

Louis tried to bite back a snarky remark but ultimately failed to do so, "I'm only 27, Auntie Fiona. This isn't 1945 where I'm expected to have a family by 21, you need to catch up with the times, don't you think?" He smiled sweetly at her before getting up, hearing her offended gasp just as he did so.

"You look annoyed," Phoebe commented with a smirk, "Auntie Fiona rile you up again?"

"Every fucking time, I swear," Louis grumbled, plopping himself down next to her, "can I hold her?" He asked, looking at the quiet little girl in her arms.

"Yeah," she carefully handed baby Willow to him.

He took her into his own arms gently, making sure her neck was cradled properly and cooed at her when she started to squirm a bit.

She was so, so tiny it just made his heart constrict because she looked even more precious.

She blinked up at him slowly and he smiled widely at her, running a finger over her cheek softly.

It was something he would instinctively do with all of his nieces and nephew now, not even realising it until this very moment.

Lottie had gotten pregnant first about three years ago, eloped with Sam and a few months later she revealed that they were having a baby girl. Emma was now two and a half and an absolute terror but Louis loved her to bits.

A year ago, Fizzy fell pregnant and, astonishingly, Lottie fell pregnant again around the same time. Parker and Grace were only just a month apart, the two thick as thieves already.

Then, only a few months after, Phoebe announced her pregnancy. It was a whirlwind of pregnancies really and Louis felt overwhelmed in the best--- and sometimes worst--- ways possible.

It wasn't that he envied them... only that he kind of did because having a husband, having kids, a pet or two--- it had always been a dream.

A dream that got put into the sidelines when their father had suddenly passed away four years ago, leaving Tomlinson & Co. to a young and clueless 23 year old Louis.

He had already been working at the company, having finishing up his bridging course to officially become a lawyer, and worked as intern.

The company had legally fallen into Louis' hands and he quickly had to buckle up alongside his father's right-hand man, Daniel, to run what his father had left.

Soon, he would be appointed officially as the CEO of Tomlinson & Co. The thought was equally exciting as it was nerve wracking. It was such a huge responsibility from the beginning already and now to have a label with it was even more intimidating.

Lottie was offered the position as well but she had plans to go into beauty school and have a family of her own and who was Louis to stop her, really?

None of the others took an interest in law as his father besides Louis. He truly did enjoy studying it and he enjoyed his job too. It was just that sometimes--- times like this to be precise--- he _craved_ this.

He couldn't help but feel like there was this empty hole in his life that wanted all of this.

He wanted so badly to experience the shrills of a newborn in the middle of the night, their first smiles, first laughs, crawling, walking, words, even the spit ups--- he wanted it all.

He fucking loved kids.

The only issue was that he didn't have time to do anything. He wanted a husband as well and in order to find a husband, he would have to date, something he no time for at all, given how demanding his job was.

Auntie Fiona was right about one thing; he wasn't getting any younger. He would be 28 come the end of this year and his search for 'The One' was going nowhere.

Still, he was determined, no matter how long it took him, he would find the one person that made him feel whole. He knew this person was out there. He could feel it in his bones.

***

"Seriously, mate when was the last time you even went somewhere that wasn't the office?" Liam asked, sighing.

"I was just at my sister's house the other day, visiting my new niece," he replied proudly.

Liam rolled his eyes, dabbing his mouth with a napkin, "doesn't count if it's family," he muttered, "just go out with us tonight, please?"

Louis shook his head, remaining indignant. "Can't, have to sort out the Montgomery case," he sipped his water slowly.

Liam let out an exasperated sigh, "when is this ever going to stop?" He groaned.

Louis smirked, "I like my work, what can I say?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, but, it's like so unhealthy this relationship you have with your work--- it's toxic, you know?" He deadpanned.

Louis rolled his eyes at his dramatics, "Liam, I'm perfectly happy with where I am right now, okay?"

Liam expression softened, dropping his fork onto his plate, "You and I both know that's not true."

Louis huffed, avoiding the look in Liam's eyes, "look, I'll go out with you and Zayn soon, okay? I promise."

Liam at least seemed satisfied with that, smiling again and picking up his fork before stabbing a piece of lettuce. "Good, at least we can get you laid," he said, mouth full of the lettuce.

Louis grimaced, "right, mate, eat your lettuce and shut up."

Liam chuckled, continuing to chew on his piece of what Louis was sure was rocket. That was lettuce, right?

Shortly after their lunch, Liam left to pick up Zayn from the airport. Zayn had gone down to Bradford to visit his family for Eid during the week.

Louis, sadly, took his walk back to work after bidding his friend goodbye, a takeaway container in his hand filled with some leftover pasta he was sure to have for supper.

The café they would have lunch at was not even a five minute walk from their office building, much to Louis' delight, which meant he wouldn't waste too much of time not doing work.

As he came to the familiar robot just opposite of his building he noticed a man--- boy, maybe--- to his right, scanning the trashcan nearby with a grimace on his face, his hands hesitant and timid the further he dug in.

Seeing homeless people around this side of town was not unusual. However, something about the man-- boy?--- seemed... different.

Louis cleared his throat as he approached the man-boy. The man-boy widened his eyes and looked up at Louis. Louis was met with a striking green and a scared twinkle in his eyes.

"Would you, um, would you like this?" Louis timidly offered his small packet of takeaway to him.

The man-boy reached out hesitantly and nodded, accepting it from him, "are you sure?" He asked Louis, eyes searching.

Louis nodded instantly, "it's extra anyhow," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thank you," the man-boy bit his lip, staring down at the packet with an excited glint in his eyes.

Louis' heart ached. He wondered when last the boy had eaten a proper meal.

He looked all right in terms of his clothing and hygiene overall--- at least from what Louis could see--- though his cheeks did look a bit sunk in and his lips looked chapped.

Did he have any proper hydration? Probably not.

Louis swallowed, "any time," he smiled.

"I'm Harry," he extended his hand out for Louis to shake but quickly retracted it as if he were ashamed.

Louis frowned, pushing out his own hand, "I'm Louis."

Harry's lips twisted up slightly, accepting Louis' handshake happily, "thank you so much for your kindness, Louis."

Louis almost wanted to cry.

"No need to thank me, really," Louis then reached into his wallet and pulled out a few notes, not even bothering to check how much it was, "please take this, I insist."

Harry's smile fell. Louis hoped he hadn't upset or offended him in any way.

"I--- I can't take that from you," he stammered.

"You can, it's not an issue, I promise, please?"

Harry bit his lip, reluctantly taking the notes from Louis then widening his eyes.

"This--- this is thirty pounds," he squeaked.

"That's fine," Louis replied honestly.

"N-no," Harry shook his head, "I can't accept so much of money from you--- I don't even know you."

"Harry, it's all right, please accept it, consider it a gift or so. Maybe a birthday or Christmas--- anything," he said earnestly.

Harry sighed, "I--- I have to repay you somehow,"

"No, it's really all right," Louis smiled, "just, um, you take care of yourself, yeah? Will, uh, will you be here tomorrow?"

Harry seemed taken aback, "I'm... I'm not sure, it depends if I find resources of sorts elsewhere," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks red.

"Forgive me if I sound too rude or presumptuous but... is it--- are you, uh, new to this?"

How odd and unkind did it sound to ask someone whether they were new to the homeless lifestyle or not?

"I am," Harry mumbled, "that obvious?"

"Only a little,"

"Well, thank you anyways--- for all of this," he said sincerely.

"Please, like I said, any time," Louis waved him off. His phone vibrated in his pocket then. Suddenly, he realised that he was going to run late for a meeting.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, "it was nice meeting you but I've got to go, Harry,"

Harry waved as Louis hurried across the street to the building.

Louis made it to his meeting just on time. Throughout the rest of his day, he could not get this 'Harry' person out of his mind.

***

"You gave him thirty pounds?" Liam asked incredulously, almost shrieking, "that's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Liam, he was scouring the bin for food," he said flatly.

"Still, thirty pounds is a bit extreme--- who knows what he'll do with the money? He could be a drug addict for all you know and honestly, why can't he just get a job? It's not that hard to go into a restaurant or a station or summat and ask for a job," he scoffed.

Louis clenched his jaw, "he could be going through his own shit, Liam and I'm not going to judge him for that, okay?"

Liam seemed to hold back something by the way he twisted his face but he simply huffed, "did you get the documents from Daniel?" He asked instead, thankfully changing the subject.

He was well aware that perhaps Harry wasted the money he had given him on substances that Louis didnt even want to begin to imagine but somehow, Louis didn't feel like he did.

It was just... the way his eyes brightened when Louis had handed him his leftover food from the restaurant and his demeanour overall, it didn't seem like he was the type of person.

Then again, what did Louis know? Liam could be right but anyhow, his gut instinct disagreed.

They left the conversation about Harry at that, not speaking any further about the man-boy ( Louis still couldn't tell how old he was, even though he had slight stubble, he still looked young).

Louis spent his lunch in the office this time, heating up some of the lasagne Niall had brought him this morning and happily scoffing that down in minutes.

His curiosity still got the best of him though as by about four in the afternoon, he couldn't help by wonder if Harry had returned.

He discreetly walked out of the office in hopes to find out. And, much to his surprise, he found Harry sitting at the very corner of the butchery opposite the building, gulping down a bottle of water.

Louis smiled, waiting until it was safe to cross the street then approached Harry again.

"Did you buy some water with the money I gave you then?"

Harry flinched, seemingly not noticing Louis walk up to him.

Harry nodded shyly, "a few and some trail mix for now."

"Good, I'm glad," Louis grinned, "um, you came back," he said stupidly.

Harry chuckled softly, "Yeah, I was actually hoping to run into you again, to thank you once again for everything."

"You're welcome, it's nothing, really," Louis grinned.

Harry bit his lip, eyes flickering to the building opposite them--- Louis' office building.

"You work for Tomlinson & Co.?" Harry asked.

"Um, yes, I do," Louis replied, not wanting to get into technicalities about his job, he technically did still, kind of, sort of, work _for_ the company.

"You don't sound very sure," Harry grinned mirthfully.

"No, I--- I do," Louis chuckled, "just, a bit more than working _for_ them but it's just semantics and all," he waved him off, "have you had anything to eat today?"

Harry pulled out a bag from his jacket pocket and held it up to Louis, "my trail mix for now."

"Oh,"

Trail mix was... not sufficient enough to be considered a meal, really. Hell, it was barely a snack.

"Do you want to get some coffee and something else to eat, maybe?" Louis offered, not even thinking twice.

Harry looked up at him as if he were growing two heads. "What?"

"The café down the road," Louis gestured to their left with his thumb, "I have a few minutes off--- you could join me."

Truthfully, Louis was still pretty full from the lasagne earlier but he was always in the mood for some coffee and Harry needed a proper meal.

"Louis..." Harry started, hesitant and reluctant.

"Listen, it's all right, I was heading there anyways," he lied smoothly, "You can just keep me company."

"I'm... you've done so much already, I can't possibly repay you," he swallowed.

"You don't need to repay me at all," Louis insisted, "Please, it'll just be one cup of coffee, some cake maybe? I hear they make a killer red velvet that I have yet to try."

Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Not a fan of red velvet?" Louis chuckled lowly.

"Well, I suppose not but I don't really get to be fussy about that sort of thing anymore, do I?" Harry looked down, playing with the packet of trail mix on his lap.

Louis gulped nervously. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"What do you say, Harry?" Louis asked instead.

"I... I really don't know," Harry shook his head, brows furrowed.

"Its just coffee," Louis said, feeling a little desperate.

"I'll--- if I do go, I pay for my share with the money I got yesterday," he said, his look was stubborn.

"Only the coffee and I'll pay for anything else you order," Louis negotiated.

Harry seemed to contemplate the idea for a few seconds then nodded slowly, "okay," he said then pushed himself up.

"Come on then," Louis led the way.

As they approached the café, Harry paused and looked at the inside of it, eyes dubious.

"You okay?" Louis frowned, turning to him.

"Louis... I don't really fit in here," he said with a somber tone, coiling in on himself as he shuffled to the side.

"What? Hey, No, it's all right, Harry," Louis moved closer to him, "they don't matter, okay? People are jerks."

"They're already staring at me," Harry mumbled, glancing up at passing patrons as they entered the café.

Sure enough, they were staring. Louis passed each of them a glare. Harry was human just like them so they had no right to judge.

"We could sit inside, at that corner table where no one would bother us?" Louis asked, pointing to a relatively secluded table in the café.

"It'll be embarrassing for you, Louis," Harry shook his head, "this was a bad idea--- I should go," he already started to move away from Louis.

Louis stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, listen," Harry turned to face Louis again, his eyes were now starting to look wet, "they don't matter at all, okay? All you're doing is feeding yourself just like they are."

"Except I'm dressed like a homeless person and I'm pretty sure I don't smell that great either," Harry laughed humourlessly, self-deprecating.

"Most people dress like that nowadays anyhow and you don't smell," Louis said honestly, "we don't have to sit for long, I promise."

Harry bit his lip again, something Louis noticed he did a lot, before he nodded shortly.

Louis let out a sigh of relief. Harry followed him inside with his head tucked down and hands over his arms, hugging himself.

As they settled down into their seats, Harry blurted out, "why are you being so nice to me? What do you want?"

"I, uh, I just am? I don't know," Louis shrugged.

"I don't do any sex favours," Harry frowned.

Louis almost choked on his spit, "I'm not--- No, god, no--- I don't want anything from you, I promise."

"Then why are you being so nice? Most people wouldn't even spare me a second glance," Harry said.

"I guess... I'm not most people?" Louis offered Harry a small smile.

Honestly, he wasn't sure why. Louis would normally stop for homeless people he would see and he would have given his leftover food and even cash to any one.

But he had to admit that taking any one of them out to a café for coffee was a bit unusual even for Louis. It wasn't as if he would be ashamed or anything, he just never thought much of it before--- before Harry, that is.

He wasn't sure what was so special about him, but being kind shouldn't come as such a shock to anyone and it was sad that it had.

"So you don't want anything from me of... _that_ nature?" He asked, cheeks turning pink.

"No, fuck, Harry--- I swear I'm not like that,"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Harry said, "thank you for being so kind then."

"You have to stop thanking me," Louis huffed out a laugh, "come on, what do you say we give some of their cakes a try? Maybe chocolate?"

"Okay," Harry answered, biting the inside of his cheek and looking at the menu.

Harry ended up ordering a muffin and a cup of coffee but Louis ended up paying for everything to which Harry was not very happy about but it was fine, really, as long as Harry had _something_ to eat.

***

"Where have you been disappearing to these past few weeks?" Liam asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

Louis inhaled sharply, his hands slowing down, the pen gradually coming to a stop.

"Um, what do you mean?" Louis asked, clearing his throat. He quickly distracted himself with signing the contracts again.

"Louis," he said flatly, sighing, "mate, you've been going out of the office everyday at four for an hour for the past like fucking three weeks now."

Louis dropped his pen and turned to Liam, sagging into his chair and rubbing his hand over his face.

"Come on, I'm supposed to be your best friend, Louis," he said, giving Louis those bloody puppy dog eyes.

"You're going to judge me," Louis sighed.

"_Louis_,"

"Fine, fine," Louis leaned forward, exhaling heavily, "You remember Harry?"

"The homeless guy?" Liam raised his eyebrow.

Louis gritted his teeth, "Yes, that one."

"Yeah?" Liam leaned forward too, resting his arms over the desk.

"Well, yeah, just been meeting him and getting him some stuff," Louis mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs.

"What does that mean?" Liam asked carefully.

What did it mean?

Well, Louis had met Harry again ever since they went out for coffee. Harry told him that he was saving up to stay at a shelter for a while, while he looked for a job of some sort. Harry said he struggled a lot to find a job that would accept him in his condition which raised alarm bells in Louis' head.

Harry immediately pushed up a wall after that though and wouldn't elaborate, assuring Louis it wasn't anything too serious but what could it be really, that places wouldn't hire Harry?

He didnt push though, and continued to offer Harry some cash occasionally which he declined more often than not.

Last week, he finally got into the shelter and he looked much better as well, which made Louis happy for him.

Harry didn't really reveal much about himself aside from the fact that he was 24 and he was studying but didn't get to finish. He seemed touched at the topic so he didn't probe about it. He didn't ask how Harry got to the point where he had no home to stay in anymore.

Most of the time, Louis would speak to Harry, tell him about his work, his sisters, his life overall. Louis thought he may have been a bit boring but Harry seemed to enjoy his stories and indulge in them so Louis took pride in that.

They enjoyed each other's company, to put it simply. Louis wished he could do more for Harry, if he was being truthful, but Harry was extremely stubborn. He didn't want to accept much from Louis, arguing that he should be able to earn things for himself. Which, fair enough, but he still wished he could at least start him off somehow.

"Just been helping him out," Louis shrugged.

"Louis, he could be using you for your money," Liam said, his tone stern.

And that was exactly why he hadn't told Liam. Liam... as wonderful as he was, he was very... cynical and he wasn't really a 'glass half full' kind of guy. He always proceeded with caution whereas Louis was the complete opposite.

And it was good sometimes because they balanced each other out but there were times like this where it was just frustrating.

"This is why I didn't tell you anything in the first place," Louis shook his head.

"Well, can you blame me? You give the guy thirty pounds and now all of a sudden he can't stop coming back for more?"

"Its not like that," Louis snapped, "_I_ went to him --- I offered my help to him--- and he declines it more often than not."

Liam sighed, "so you're telling me you're just, what, friends with the guy now?"

"Well, what's so wrong about that? He's human, just like you and I," Louis countered, feeling his blood boil.

"I'm just saying you need to be careful," Liam said firmly, "and aren't you late today?"

"He's out looking for a job today," Louis muttered, pulling the stack of papers into a near pile and straightening them out.

"Look, all I'm saying is, be careful with him because you don't know the guy--"

"Oh, and you do?" Louis bit back, pushing the papers aside.

He sighed again, "it's clear you're upset now so I'm going to send these to André, yeah? Calm down a bit--- for both of us," Liam grabbed the contracts and headed out Louis' office hastily.

Louis clenched his jaw and dropped his head into his hands. Harry... He wasn't what Liam thought he was. Louis was getting to know him and he wasn't going to let Liam ruin that.

So what if Harry didn't really have a stable home or job? Was that suddenly a reason for Louis to stop associating with him? Absolutely not, his mother would be horrified.

Harry was his friend now, whether Liam liked it or not.

***

It had been a whole week since Louis saw Harry and Louis began to panic. He wasn't sure what happened to him. Last Louis heard was that Harry was job hunting while staying at the shelter uptown and then it was like he disappeared off of the face of the earth.

Louis had kept his eyes out the window majority of the day, hoping he would somehow see Harry strolling past or waiting for him but he didn't.

It wasn't until later that same day that he saw Harry again and in the worst condition possible.

Louis had decided to stay at the office late, like he normally did when he knew he had work to catch up on. It was thundering outside, the rain pelting harshly over his window as he tried to work.

When the sound of rain became too overbearing and distracting for him to do anything further, he decided to pack up and head home.

As he drove his car out the underground parking, at the very edge of the building, underneath a small half-roof, was a figure hunched in, shivering in the cold of the storm.

Louis recognised him immediately. Harry.

He idled the car as he jumped out, grabbing his umbrella and heading towards Harry.

Harry blinked up at Louis as he came forward, drenched in water.

"Harry, god, get underneath the umbrella, come on," he urged Harry over the sound of the rain.

Harry didn't seem to argue as he got up quickly and sheltered himself under Louis' umbrella.

"Come on, let's get you to the car," Louis said, leaving no room for Harry to protest as they ran towards the car.

Once inside, Louis turned to Harry in the passenger seat to see the boy shivering, his lips purple and face white.

He reached over and turned the heat on in the car then shrugged off his blazer, passing it over to Harry.

Harry accepted it, much to Louis' surprise, and draped it over his front. He must be freezing.

Louis remained quiet as he took off again until he asked Harry where he could drop him off.

Harry's lips quivered then, "I'm not at the shelter anymore," he confessed in a small voice.

"Oh, Harry," Louis said sorrowfully, "well I'm not leaving you out there for you to get sick, you can come over to mine and take a shower--- warm up a little bit okay?"

Harry opened his mouth but before he could speak, Louis continued, "please, Harry, I can't leave you like this."

"Okay," Harry pursed his lips, "thank you."

They drove the rest of the way to Louis' house in silence, the heater warming them both up on the way.

Harry had his head on the glass of the window, his eyes fixed outside on the roaring storm.

There were a lot of questions swarming his mind but Louis held back, at least for now. Harry needed to get warm and fed first before Louis asked him anything.

"Wow," Harry gasped when they entered the estate.

Louis blushed, "it's nothing much."

"Its already so beautiful," Harry said, looking at what little he could see of the houses in the estate while the rain came pouring down.

Louis stopped outside his house; a light grey one, double story with a double garage. He parked inside the garage, closing the garage door behind them, shutting out the sound of the storm outside.

Louis led a hesitant Harry into his house, switching on his lights as they entered through the kitchen then clicking on the lamp light in the living room.

"There's a spare bedroom and bath down here that you can use to warm yourself up. I'll get a fire going in the mean time," Louis said, already walking towards the fireplace.

"God, thank you, Louis," Harry said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

Louis turned to him, "it's really no problem, Harry," he gestured down the hallway, "go and help yourself, please--- I'll bring you some clothes to wear, yeah?"

Harry nodded, pulling the blazer off of himself, "'s wet," he grimaced, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Louis grabbed the blazer and threw it over the armchair, "I'll have it dry cleaned soon."

Harry nodded then looked at the hallway dubiously.

Louis walked up to him, "come on, let me show you," he offered.

Harry nodded again as Louis led the way to the spare bedroom, turning the light on for the bedroom itself and the bathroom.

"Here you are," Louis pushed his hands into his trousers pockets, "I'll bring you down some clothes, yeah?"

Harry nodded again, eyes on the carpet.

Louis left the room quickly to grab his longest sweatpants and top with a hoodie, knowing the hoodie would keep Harry warm. He stopped at the living room to quickly get the fire started while Harry was taking a shower.

It only took a few minutes and Louis then went to the room again to leave the clothes with some unused underwear on the bed. It was a new pack he purchased just this weekend, knowing he needed new ones but it didn't matter, he could buy more another time.

As he dropped the clothing onto the bed, he noticed bathroom door wasn't fully closed, Harry's side being visible as he pulled off his top and----

Louis' eyes widened. He felt wrong looking so he quickly looked away and headed out the bedroom, his heart racing.

Did Harry---- was he being a twat or was Harry... expecting? He had been around his mum many times and her line of work along with his sisters enough times now to know what a pregnant belly looked like.

That couldn't be... how had Louis never noticed before?

Surely he had to have noticed, given how surrounded he was by pregnant people.

Harry always wore that bloody corduroy jacket of his that swallowed him whole but Louis just assumed it was because the weather was getting pretty miserable as of lately, he never thought much of it.

How long had he known Harry now? Almost a month, maybe just less of a month? And somehow, Louis missed the fact that he was fucking pregnant.

There was an off chance that Louis was wrong but he knew what a pregnant person looked like, he saw their bellies, he touched them--- he _knew_.

The pieces were starting to fit together now, how Harry said that it was hard to find a job in his condition because no one would accept him.

Male pregnancies were rare and Louis always considered it as a gift but he knew a lot of people thought they were freaks, males who could conceive.

God, he was _pregnant_.

"Louis?"

Louis turned to Harry, his breath catching when he saw the boy with wet hair and a red nose, Louis' hoodie fitting him perfectly. Louis always got a size bigger because they were just more comfortable.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Harry chuckled light-heartedly.

Instinctively, Louis' eyes flickered down to Harry's stomach then back up at Harry. It was barely visible still.

"Harry, I need you to be honest with me, okay?" He said.

Harry's smile fell, replaced by a frown. He stepped up to Louis and took a seat down next to him.

"What is it?"

"What, um, why is it so hard for you to find a job? I mean, why did you tell me that people wouldn't want you in your condition?"

Harry's face went even paler. Louis didn't even think that was possible.

"I--- you'll look at me differently and you won't want to be around me anymore, Louis," Harry croaked out, his eyes wet.

"Harry... I promise you that nothing will change, no matter what you tell me," Louis said firmly.

"I," Harry shook his head and looked down, "I'm... pregnant."

Louis let out a breath.

"How far along are you?" Louis asked. Harry seemed a little surprised at that.

"Four months or so, I think," Harry answered quietly.

"You think?"

"I've only been to the doctor once to confirm everything... I haven't been again," Harry squeezed his eyes shut, few tears falling down his cheeks.

Louis reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing his hand.

"Harry, you have to go to the doctor regularly," Louis said gently.

"I know that," Harry seemed to snap but only briefly as he then looked crestfallen again, "how am I supposed to when I can't even afford to?"

Louis felt like kicking himself. Right. How was he even supposed to in the first place?

"I'm sorry," Louis said sheepishly.

"You don't seem disgusted or... repulsed or anything like that," Harry said, eyeing him cautiously.

"Why should I be?"

"Most people are," Harry shrugged.

"I'm not most people," Louis smiled gently.

Harry grinned too, small and unsure. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Louis gave his hand one last squeeze before getting up, "I'll make us some tea, okay? Warm you up a bit."

"Thank you,"

Louis' mind was still trying to comprehend what he'd just learnt. Louis didn't find it disgusting, of course not, but it was a big deal.

Knowing this, he couldn't let Harry just... leave. But what could he do? He could offer Harry the spare bedroom here but he wasn't sure how well they knew each other for that to happen.

But he just couldn't allow Harry to just go back out, all alone and with not enough healthcare or sanitation.

First thing was first, he had to make them some tea and they could at the very least talk about it.

When Louis handed him his tea and took a seat on the couch again, Harry curled up with the mug in his hand, his legs tucked close to his body.

Louis pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and held it out for Harry.

Harry stared at it briefly before accepting it with a small smile. He draped the blanket over his legs and took a small sip of his tea. He hummed, looking satisfied and grateful.

"Harry," Louis started, still unsure but determined, "I know this isn't my place but I have to ask; what do you plan to do with your... pregnancy?"

Harry swallowed, looking down at the liquid in the cup, "I--- I want to have them, I do, and I know it seems silly given, well, everything, but I can't bear giving them up."

Louis nodded, taking in the information. He thought over his next words carefully. "I get that, I do, but, love, with your pregnancy, you need certain things and you have to go to the doctor regularly--- it's... going to be difficult with where you are right now. Speaking of, what happened with the shelter?"

Harry smiled sadly, "don't accept pregnant men, I guess. Got kicked out when they found out I was."

"Fucking pricks," Louis frowned, angry at the mistreatment of men who were able to get pregnant.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "there's not much I can do about it." Then, he reached down and placed a hand over his stomach, "do I have to give them up then?" He asked Louis, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You don't have to," Louis shook his head instantly.

"But you were right," he croaked, "how am I supposed to give them a life that they deserve? I can't even land myself a job for God's sake."

"Harry," Louis sighed sadly, seeing the boy crying, his lip wobbling. He made a quick move to grab at his hand again, not sure whether a hug would be a bit too much.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry sobbed, wiping his cheeks with the heel of his palm messily, letting go of Louis' hand.

"You... you can stay here," Louis blurted out.

Harry froze, looking up at Louis. "Are you mad?" He asked Louis, staring in disbelief.

"Possibly," Louis shrugged nonchalantly, "but I'm dead serious--- I have a spare bedroom here anyways and--and you'll be safe here, we can get you to a doctor, make sure your baby is okay, take care of yourself too."

Harry shook his head, "no, Louis. You've done so much for me already, I can't just _stay at __your__ home_."

"You can," Louis said indignantly, "I'm asking you to, please?"

"I don't even have a job! How am I supposed to pay rent or contribute in any sort of way?"

"You don't have to, at least not right away," Louis bit his lip, "look, you want to have this baby, right?" Harry nodded, "and I want you to both be safe and healthy and you can do that by staying here--- with me. We can work something out, if you really feel like you need to pay me or summat but for now, just... stay and look after your baby and yourself."

"Louis," Harry started, already shaking his head, "that's insane, I don't even know you."

"You do," Louis cleared his throat and straightened up, "my name is Louis Tomlinson, I'm 27, I'm a Capricorn and I love dogs and cereal."

Harry smiled. Then his eyes widened. "Did you say Tomlinson?"

Oh shit. Right. Harry didn't know that.

"Uh, Yeah?"

"You own Tomlinson & Co.?" He gasped.

"Technically co-own, at least for now," Louis waved it off, "anyways that's not important--- please just... _stay_, Harry. If not for yourself then at least for your baby?"

Harry seemed to soften at that, sighing, "I'll feel horribly guilty if I just stay here when I barely know you and don't even have anything to offer back."

"I can't let you just... leave now, Harry. You--- you have to go to the doctor and check how everything is with your baby and--and the shelters are being difficult--- please--- for now... just until you get yourself back on your feet, you don't owe me anything," Louis said quickly.

Harry bit his lip, "do you have someone to help you out around the house? Gardening or cooking or something like that?"

"Uh, I have a helper come in and clean the place twice a week and a gardener once a week but Uh, nothing else, no," Louis shrugged.

"I---I could cook for you and clean up and stuff-- whenever you need it--- I have to do something,"

"Is that a yes then?" Louis asked, feeling excited.

"I... fuck, I really don't have a choice because I know if I carry on this way, my baby won't make it," he sniffed, looking down at his stomach.

Louis felt his throat catch, "I'll look after you while I can, okay? And your baby, of course--- my sister works at a hospital--- I can see if there's any appointments available at the OBGYN and then we can start looking for a job for you after that, okay?"

Harry nodded, tears falling freely down his face, "Louis, I can't even begin to thank you for all of this--- fuck," he shook his head, "I can't believe I'm doing this-- I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not," Louis stressed, "You and your baby will be fine, yeah? We'll sort everything out."

Harry wiped at his cheeks, nodding, "as soon as I get enough money, I'm moving out though and I'm paying you back, okay?"

Louis couldn't help but smile. He didn't have to but Louis knew he shouldn't push it. Harry was stubborn.

"Okay, no rush though, yeah? It'll happen when its supposed to," Louis said.

"Okay," Harry sighed, "it was scary tonight... I swear I felt like I was going to pass out from the cold."

Louis swallowed.

"I'm glad I saw you then," he answered.

Harry stared at him, "I'm glad too... I'm sorry I didn't, um, you know, tell you about me being pregnant earlier."

"You weren't obligated to... I'm sorry if I pushed you to tell me and you weren't ready,"

"No, I---I wanted to eventually because I thought I had found a shelter to stay in finally b--"

"Hey, it's okay, we can get you settled in here and I'll call my sister up first thing tomorrow morning, yeah?"

Harry pursed his lips into a smile and nodded. Louis could tell he still wasn't feeling too sure about the whole arrangement but he was going to do everything he could to make sure Harry was comfortable.

***

"Who is he again?" His sister asked, eyeing Harry behind him who sat on one of the waiting chairs patiently, his eyes on the ground.

"Just a friend," Louis replied tersely.

"That's now staying with you and pregnant?" She raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly doubtful that Harry was just his friend.

"Look, he's a friend I'm helping out, okay? I'll explain everything to you soon but we just needed to see a doctor soon to check him up,"

She sighed, "and when last has he been to one?"

"When he found out he was pregnant apparently... I'm not sure when that was," he shrugged, glancing at Harry quickly.

He was already looking at Louis so Louis gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to his sister.

"And he's about four months, you said?" She asked, trying to discreetly look at him too.

"Yeah, that's what he told me,"

"All right," she sighed, "well, doc will be out to assist you guys soon, just take a seat with him while you wait--- he looks like a ghost."

Louis turned to look at Harry then. Sure enough, he did look like a ghost; his skin pale and eyes dull.

"Thanks, love," he thanked his sister quickly before taking a seat next to Harry.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Everything is fine, she just wanted to know some things like, uh, how far along you are and stuff like that--- how are you?"

"Uh, nervous, to be honest," he breathed out, "what if there's something wrong with them because--- because I've been so care less and---"

"Hey, hey, let's not jump to any conclusions, okay? I'm sure everything will be fine,"

"Okay," Harry murmured but he didn't sound too convinced.

Louis sighed. He still didn't know why or how Harry got onto the streets without a home and family in the first place but he didn't want to pry. Harry could tell him if he wanted to.

"Mr. Styles?" A low voice called out. His sister.

They both stood up.

"The doctor will see you now," she smiled politely at them, leading the way into the room.

Once inside, she shut the door behind her. "You can take a seat here and she'll join you soon," she explained, gesturing to the chair-bed (What Louis now called it because what else was it really?).

Harry nodded obediently and sat down on the edge of the chair-bed.

"I just have to ask you a few questions while we're waiting if that's okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry nodded.

She proceeded to ask about when he last visited the doctor, his results from that visit, diet and exercise and a few other questions that Louis didn't really pay attention to because he could practically feel the discomfort radiating off of him.

She left shortly after, leaving Louis and Harry alone in the room. Suddenly, it hit Louis.

"Oh my God, I just came in here with you--- I didn't even ask if it was okay for me to be here--- I'm so fucking sorry," Louis apologised profusely.

"It's okay... I think I need the support, honestly, if you don't mind that is," he added the last part quickly.

"No, of course I don't--- as long as you're okay with me being here. It's not weird is it?"

"Maybe a little but life is nothing if not weird," Harry offered with a tiny shrug.

Louis accepted it with a smile just as the doctor came in. She was a petite, red-haired woman with striking blue eyes and constellation of freckles over her nose and cheeks.

"Good morning, Mr. Styles," she greeted with a friendly smile, extending her hand out for a handshake then turning to Louis, "and Mr..."

"Tomlinson but Louis is fine," he shook her hand dutifully.

"Very well, nice to meet you both. My name is Dr. Cooper, I'll be helping you guys out today,"

Louis liked her already. She seemed cheerful and friendly overall. Dr. Cooper pulled a stray chair to the edge of the chair-bed where Harry sat.

"All right, I'm going to have to ask you to lay back for me right now and pull up your shirt, you can take the whole thing off if you're more comfortable with that but it's not necessary," she informed him.

Harry followed her instructions, choosing to keep his shirt on and pulled it up to his sternum. "Is that okay?"

"Perfect," she smiled, "I'm going to set up the ultrasound and we're going to check up on this baby of yours and then answer a few questions--- that okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry replied with a grin.

"Okay," she scooted closer then grabbed a tube of some sort, "this is really cold--- you've been warned."

Just as she poured the gel substance onto Harry's bare stomach, he hissed slightly.

"Sorry," she grimaced. She reached for a stick--- it looked like a stick blender to Louis--- and started to rub around the gel with it, bringing a small monitor closer to them.

"Okay, let's see this little one then," she trailed off, moving the stick then stopping, "there we go."

A blob appeared on the screen and all of a sudden Louis felt emotional. It wasn't his first scan but god all of them felt emotional. He couldn't help it. Seeing a life formed on a small little screen in a form of a grey blob is wonderful and miraculous in a way.

"Oh my god," Harry gasped, sounding choked up.

Louis wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how far he could go.

"It's okay to be emotional, Harry," Louis ended up saying softly instead.

Harry nodded but he didn't turn away from the screen.

"Everything looks well with him--- seems to be the right size for about four months along, was it?"

"Yes--- him? I'm having a boy?" Harry asked, lips wobbling.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you didn't know," she gasped, "of course you didn't--- I'm so sorry, Mr. Styles, I should have asked!"

"No, it's okay. I was going to ask anyways," Harry assured her, looking at the screen again, "a boy," he whispered almost to himself.

Dr. Cooper smiled and Louis did too. Harry looked so happy--- something he never saw on Harry before.

It was a little weird now, to see the bump being out in the opened when only days ago it was hidden underneath Harry's coat.

Maybe that was why he couldn't stop staring, especially after the appointment, and it didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"You think I'm weird now, don't you?" Harry asked, curling in on himself as they sat on Louis' sofa.

Louis snapped his head up, instantly shaking his head. "No, no--- it's just, I've known you for about a month and to me, you weren't pregnant and now all of a sudden you are-- you're not weird for carrying a baby."

Harry sighed, placing a hand over his tummy, "I guess it would be kind of odd."

His tummy wasn't big by any means but it was protruding. Harry told him that it only really started to look like that about a week ago; he woke up one morning and he looked down to see that he had a bump out of the blue.

"Do you mind if I use a laptop or computer? I want to start looking for a job and everything in a newspaper has proved to be useless so far,"

"Yeah, yeah, help yourself to anything you need. There's a study with a computer right opposite your room,"

"_Your_ room, you mean," Harry amended.

"It was a spare bedroom that's now yours," Louis frowned.

"For the time being," Harry corrected again.

"Harry---" he sighed, "think of it as a roommate agreement, yeah? It's not that weird or bad, you're just my new roommate."

"That's not even paying or contributing in any way to stay," Harry murmured, looking down.

"Hey, I've told you already that it's fine and you're looking for a job already, aren't you? It'll be fine, Harry, just take your time."

"I still feel like I'm taking advantage of you," Harry sighed, "I mean I still don't get why you're doing all of this for someone that's practically a stranger."

"If you were me, would you do it for someone else?"

Harry looked at him, seeming a little shocked at what Louis said.

"Uh, yeah... yeah actually, I would,"

Louis grinned, "there you go then."

Before Harry could reply, Louis' phone rang. He excused himself from the lounge, opting to answer in the kitchen instead.

"Liam," he greeted.

"Louis, you haven't been answering your texts--- are you okay?" He sounded genuinely worried.

Louis leaned against the counter, stuffing his free hand into his trousers pocket. "I'm fine, I'm fine--- I was just busy, um, doing something else."

After their last talk about Harry, Louis wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Liam anymore. But, if Harry was going to be staying here now, he would probably have to tell him soon anyways.

Still, it was face-to-face news.

"Busy? Oh my god, have you finally gone out of your house and away from anything related to work?" He gasped dramatically.

Louis rolled his eyes, "something like that, yeah."

"I'm so proud of you," Liam fake-sobbed through his speaker.

"Liam, shut up," Louis sighed, "I do other things besides work."

"Louis, you pay someone else to get your groceries for you... your _groceries_,"

"I just want to be healthy, okay?" Louis said defensively, "anyways, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Liam giggled before he finally answered Louis, "just about the Frederick case and the wife's side of the story, remember?"

They went on for about another hour talking about the case. When Louis returned to the lounge, Harry was passed out on the couch. Louis smiled, grabbing the blanket off of the back of the sofa and covered him up, noticing that he held his tummy with one hand. It was endearing. Louis didn't linger on the thought or the fact that he hadn't stopped smiling even when he got back to working on his cases.

***

During the week, Louis was getting used to what it was like living with Harry.

He would come home from work to a hot meal cooked by Harry without fail.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it but he could see that Harry was trying to somehow 'pay Louis back somehow', even after Louis insisted that he didn't have to.

Today he had his first interview at a vet clinic nearby for a receptionist position.

The two sat down together on Sunday evening and worked on a proper, updated resumé for Harry and applied for a few positions available.

He saw that Harry was studying English literature and was in his second year but he didn't ask about it and he could see that Harry was grateful for that.

He still wondered what had happened for him to be studying at a university one day and on the streets the next. He wasn't stupid, he could tell it had something to do with the fact that he got pregnant but to even think about the possibility of any sort of parent or guardian being so cruel was surreal to him. Not to mention the other dad too.

Kicking him out had to be a bit much. There had to be more to the story. And Louis, being the inquisitive person he was, was itching to ask. But, he had to remind himself that it was none of his business every time he came close to asking.

"Are you actually leaving the office with everyone else for once?" Liam asked, furrowing his brows, watching Louis pack up his case.

"Yeah, why not?" Louis shrugged, clipping up his briefcase.

"Because you normally don't? And you've done it the whole week-- what the hell has gotten into you?"

"It's Friday, Li. I just want to go home and chill," Louis made his way to the lift, Liam following behind him.

"Oh my god you're seeing someone," Liam hit his arm, standing next to him and wiggling his finger, "you're finally dating again!"

"Ow," Louis rubbed his arm, "I'm not dating anyone," he grumbled.

"Yes, you are--- that's the only reason I can think of for you to be leaving the office early five days in a row,"

"The only reason, really?" Louis deadpanned, stepping into the lift with another older man.

They both smiled politely at him. Louis was almost sure that it was Derek from the second floor but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Come on, why don't you tell me who you're dating?" Liam whispered right by his ear.

"Because I'm not seeing anyone," Louis gritted back, "now can you drop it?"

Liam pursed his lips in response and the rest of the ride down was silent. Until they both got off to get to their respective cars.

"Fine, don't tell me then. Zayn, Niall and I are all very disappointed in you, just so you know," Liam sang as he clicked his Audi opened.

Louis rolled his eyes, shoving his briefcase into the boot of his car. "Goodbye, Liam. I'll see you on Monday."

He heard a disgruntled noise from Liam but nothing else as he got into his car and started the engine.

***

When Louis came home, Harry was stirring something in a pot Louis didn't know he owned.

"Hey," Louis greeted softly, so as to not startle him.

Thankfully, Harry didnt seem startled. He turned to Louis and smiled. "Hello. How was work?"

"It was great, yeah," Louis threw his briefcase carelessly onto a stray chair in the kitchen and walked closer to Harry, "how was your interview?"

"It was all right, I think," Harry hummed thoughtfully before bringing up a spoonful of the steaming liquid to his lips and sipping it carefully.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, leaning against the island and facing him, smiling curiously as Harry mumbled to himself.

He wasn't quite settled in the house, Louis could tell. But, in the kitchen, it was like he'd always been here. He just moved effortlessly and worked naturally. It was wonderful to watch.

"Yeah," Harry finally replied, switching the stove off and turning to Louis.

Louis was taken aback by his protruding belly. It seemed to have grown quite a bit in just a week. Maybe Louis was just noticing it a bit more now that before, which is why it seemed bigger.

"I got to meet some of the animals--- that part was amazing. The people who interviewed me didn't seem to judge me, but then again, I don't know because it's seemed that way before and I just never got the job," Harry shrugged, rubbing his arm, looking slightly sheepish.

"I can't even imagine what that's like," Louis mumbled sadly, "But, hey, you've applied quite a few places other than this one so we'll just have to wait and see, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "I've made roasted pepper and tomato soup, I hope that's okay."

Louis' stomach gave a loud grumble, causing both of them to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes then,"

Louis tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks as they ate together in the kitchen. It felt oddly comfortable for Louis. He'd never had someone stay with him for this long and he really liked it.

"You know, Harry... you don't have to make me food everyday--- you have breakfast, lunch and dinner sorted out all the time--- you really don't have to do so much," Louis told him as he packed up the dishwasher.

Harry sighed. "I know... But, you're just _letting_ me stay here, Louis. We barely know each other and I know you keep telling me to think of it as a roommate agreement but roommates pay for staying in the same house as someone. I can't, at least, not yet. So for now, this is all I can do."

Louis swallowed, shutting the door of the washer and putting it on. He turned to him again and smiled, small but kind.

"I know... I just... I feel bad, you know? I don't want you to feel like you have to do all of this---"

"I know, but I do feel like I have to. Like I said, at least for now," Harry cut him off, stating his perceptive firmly this time.

Louis simply nodded, having no heart to argue with that. Maybe if he was in the same situation, he would feel the same way. He just want Harry to feel like this was an obligatory thing to do. Louis could take care of himself. Harry needs to put himself before anyone--- especially now.

"My next appointment will be in two weeks, right?" Harry asked suddenly, interrupting Louis' thoughts.

Louis nodded, "2pm on Saturday the 30th," he reminded him.

"Right, I'll have to write that down somewhere then--- I tend to have a very bad memory," he chuckled.

"Well, I'll be here to remind you so you don't have to---" it hit him suddenly, "we should get you a phone!"

Harry huffed, "not unless I can buy it myself, no."

Louis pouted. He actually pouted.

"_Louis_," Harry fought back, pleading but stern.

"All right, fine," Louis relented reluctantly, "But, you have to use the house phone if you need something--- anything, okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed easily, "thank you Louis--- again."

"You really have to stop thanking me," Louis murmured, feeling a modest blush dust his cheeks.

"I can't--- not when you've done so much for me--- us," he gazed down at his belly fondly, "I seriously don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you."

Louis' cheeks were hotter, "you're welcome--- really. I couldn't--- can't--- let you go back out there, not when everyone was being so cruel."

"I still don't understand why you weren't repulsed when you found out I was pregnant," Harry cocked his head to the side in wonder, staring at Louis.

Louis shrugged, "my mum didn't raise me that way. She was a nurse, see, so I was exposed to a lot from a young age--- I think that definitely helped, too."

"That's wonderful," Harry replied, eyes twinkling, "what does she do now?"

Louis sobered up a bit at that. "She, um, she's no longer with us--- passed from cancer about six years ago."

"Oh," Harry's twinkle disappeared and face fell, "I'm--- I'm really sorry, Louis."

Louis smiled weakly, "I am, too."

"She must be really proud of you," Harry said quietly.

Louis could only smile again, sad and hopeful.

"Do you, um, do you want some hot chocolate?" Harry asked, attempting to lighten the mood, Louis suspected.

Louis shrugged, "why not? Haven't had it in ages."

"Really?" Harry already made his way to the pantry as if it was his second home.

Louis smiled. He was glad at least part of Harry felt at home--- even if it was just in the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah---- Hey, have you always liked doing this stuff?" He had to ask, his nosey side getting the best of him.

Harry frowned, taking out the kettle and putting water to boil. "Making hot chocolate?"

Louis snorted, rolling his eyes, "I meant the cooking stuff--- your food is always lovely and you seem to enjoy it."

"Oh--- Uh, Yeah, one of my hobbies, I suppose," he shrugged, "and hot chocolate is my specialty."

"Really?" Louis raised his brow, smirking.

"Yup, always been told so. My friend from uni recovered from a breakup in just days from having my hot chocolate every night before he went to bed," he said confidently, grinning proudly.

Louis huffed out a laugh.

And he decided to humour him, as he gulped down the hot chocolate. But, he found that he loved it. It wasn't too sweet, just warm enough and creamy down his throat.

He would never admit to Harry that that night was one of his best sleeps he's had in a long time.

***

Monday mornings were already fairly miserable and horribly busy. Hearing Harry crying on a Monday morning was downright depressing.

Louis was left helpless and clueless regarding how to comfort him. He was just shocked at the fact that Harry was hugging him. They hadn't done that before and Louis found that he didn't want to let go until Harry felt better.

He'd heard tiny sniffles when he entered the kitchen and once Harry spotted him, he just broke down, hugging Louis and sobbing softly.

Louis could only rub his back soothingly and return the embrace. It was a little odd. They'd known each other for barely over a month or so but Harry still needed comfort.

For what, Louis wasn't too sure about until Harry's sobs had subsided and he abruptly pulled away, wiping harshly at his cheeks and apologising profusely.

"Its fine," he'd reassured Harry quickly, "what's wrong?"

Harry sighed, tired and sad, "I didn't get the job," he said quietly, "the manager of the clinic wasn't comfortable with clients seeing a pregnant man as soon as they'd walk in," he ended with a bitter laugh.

Louis felt a surge of protectiveness and annoyance all at the same time.

"What the _fuck_, honestly," Louis huffed, "I didn't realise people could be suck dickheads--- fuck them, Harry--- they don't deserve you."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry for jumping you like that--- I was just... disappointed, I suppose. Probably the umpteenth time someone's rejected me for who I am and I still can't seem to shake it."

"You shouldn't have to _shake __It_," Louis said fiercely, "You deserve better--- so much better."

Harry seemed touched at his words, yet at the same time like he didn't believe it fully. "Thank you," Harry whispered, "I'm just... I'm feeling hopeless right now. I have to find a job soon; I can't keep staying here for free."

Louis shook his head, "Please, Harry, with the people out there being so cruel, I truly don't want you to pressure yourself over that. You don't even owe me anything at all, even if you don't want to believe it."

"God, Louis," Harry shook his head again as if he was frustrated, "I don't get why you're being so nice to me. We don't even know each other."

"We're getting to know each other," Louis offered with a half-shrug, "at least, I would like that--- and I just... I don't know what to say to that, Harry--- I'm not like every other person you've met, you know? I've been raised right, I guess--- somewhat, I hope."

Harry's eyes shone with tears again. "I get to actually have this baby, all because you decided to be so kind to me. You could have just found me another shelter, you know? Or we could have, rather. But it's been over a week and you still haven't. I guess what I'm asking is; why haven't you? Why are you insistent on me staying here with you?"

Louis' eyes widened. "I'm not---- God, I'm not forcing you stay here. If looking for another shelter or something like that is what you want then we can do that, Harry. The thought just truly hadn't crossed my mind--- I just... I don't know. I enjoy your company I suppose. I would have offered this to any of friends, Harry, if they were in the same position as you---- please know that I'm not trying to like, force you to stay here or anything. That's the last thing I want to do."

He would be disappointed, sure. But, if Harry was feeling uncomfortable here, he wasn't going to stop him from trying to find somewhere else to live.

"I..." Harry looked down, biting his lip. Again, Louis' eyes darted down to his stomach then back to Harry again, "I don't know... I just--- it's too much, you know?"

Louis ignored the sinking feeling in his chest, nodding instead. "I... I understand. If you want to do that, we can look at other options for you later today, yeah?"

Harry nodded shortly, still gnawing at his lip, "um, I'm sorry for making you late--- fuck, and you didn't even have any breakfast."

"Its all right, I'll get something on the way, yeah?" Louis already made a move to get out of the kitchen, waving goodbye to Harry awkwardly, before turning around and heading to his car.

He wasn't sure why he was so disappointed at this. It wasn't like Harry would cut him off from being friends if he did move out, yet he couldn't stop the feeling from crawling all over him.

It wasn't like he just enjoyed Harry for the meals he'd prepare or anything like that. He would just genuinely miss his company.

They'd bonded a little more, even if it was just tentative chats here and there and small talk--- Louis just felt good when Harry was around.

For the first time, he'd realised that maybe the feeling wasn't mutual after all. Maybe Harry had just humoured him all along and didn't actually enjoy Louis' company.

Louis knew he could get a little boring at times, perhaps ramble too much, a little insensitive at times too--- he just was starting to doubt his overall personality now.

Maybe there was something inherently unlikable about him. Maybe that's why he was still single to this day.

And maybe, he was just overthinking things but that's just another thing he does anyhow.

***

He didn't really talk to Liam or anyone else much the entire day. He was being a bit of a grumpy old man, but it wasn't anything they weren't used to.

Liam just left him alone once he noticed Louis' mood and Niall simply gave him pat on the back and did the same. He appreciated the space--- he was someone who needed it whenever he was upset or sad or angry.

It gave him time to think things through a little bit.

By the end of the day, when he finally came home, he knew that in his heart, he didn't want Harry to leave.

He couldn't even explain it which was the scariest part. He'd just enjoyed Harry's company and maybe part of him felt secure knowing Harry was here, safe and sound, where no one could hurt him or the baby.

For God's sake, the baby wasn't even Louis', yet he felt himself getting protective over him too.

A boy, he reminded himself. Harry was having a baby boy. Right.

His mind wandered again.

He got out of his car slowly, not prepared for what was to come. His mother had always taught him to be an honest person. She always told him how important communication was in order for a relationship of any kind to last.

Even though Harry and him were barely in any kind of relationship whatsoever, they were somewhat-friends, and that was good enough for Louis.

He was preparing a speech in his mind as he walked in, only for the house to be met with silence.

Louis frowned, heading to the kitchen after placing his case down in the lounge. The kitchen was empty, save for the two pots on the stove.

He crept down the hallway to the spare bedroom that Harry was staying in, finding the door half opened and a dull bit of light shining out.

Louis spotted Harry laying down, eyes shut closed and blanket to his chest, a book carelessly held by his left hand while his right was under the blanket. He had a habit of cupping his tummy, Louis had noticed.

He smiled, quietly walking in and taking the book from Harry's hand to put it aside. He had to bite back a laugh when Harry let out a particularly loud snore and snuffled.

Louis shook his head, pulling the blanket up slightly and looking down at him; eyelashes uncurled but long over his cheeks, lips parted and pink and nose slightly red. His heart leaped to his throat and he wasn't sure why.

Quickly, Louis switched the lamp off, pulled away and swiftly walked out the room. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he made his way back to the kitchen.

He wasn't sure what that was about. His emotions were all over the place so he shrugged it off and sated his hunger instead.

As he ate, he pulled out his phone and asked Lottie to meet up with him tomorrow for coffee. He would have to avoid seeing Harry in the morning because he needed to ask Lottie a few questions to clear his mind first.

***

Waking up before Harry meant he had to be out of the house by five in the morning. He was practically dead on his feet by the time he had to meet up with his sister.

She waited at the café down the road from the office building, a cup of what Louis assumed was tea already in her hand and a scone on her plate, buttered with jam.

"Hello, dear sister," Louis grinned at her.

She smiled up at him then got off her seat, pulling him in to a hug. "So what is that you need then?" She cut right to the chase as she sat back down.

"What? I can't just meet with my sister because I miss her?" Louis feigned hurt, clutching his chest as he sat down opposite her.

"Come on, Louis," she deadpanned.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, "i have a bit of an issue."

He explained how he'd met Harry over a month ago, how he wanted to help him out and found him stranded in the rain and then found out he was pregnant and now, how Harry didn't feel like he was comfortable and suggested looking for a shelter that accepted pregnant men instead.

"Okay, so you... don't want him to go?" She asked carefully, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, um, yes? I mean, if he's there with me, I know he's safe, you know? He'll be treated much better with me than any homeless shelter anyways," he grumbled.

She smirked, "do you like him or something?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "he's a friend, Lots. I'm just trying to help him out."

"Well, in that case, listening to him and helping him find a shelter would be the best option, don't you think?"

Louis pursed his lips. "No, he's just... he's doing better with me---- staying with me, I mean."

Lottie sighed, "I mean, if I were in his shoes, I would get where he was coming from; I wouldn't be comfortable just staying with someone else and not being able to pay them back somehow."

"Well, it's not his fault people are assholes," he mumbled, feeling a surge of annoyance.

"You could just be honest with him, tell him you want him to stay and see what he says afterwards? At least then you know you've tried, yeah?"

Louis hated that that was what he had to do. He didn't want to be overbearing or possessive or anything like that. He just genuinely felt that it would be better for Harry to stay with him, so Louis knew he was cared and provided for properly.

"I guess so," he relented, "anyways, tell me about you--- how's the family doing?"

Lottie went on to tell him about how her husband had gotten a new job and how demanding the hours were, making it hard for her to cope with the kids more often than not.

It was nice catching up with her overall and he ended their meeting by promising to visit them soon.

Louis went home feeling as confused as ever.

Harry was in the living room when Louis walked in. He was sitting by the fire, using the laptop that normally stayed in Louis' office. He didn't mind it, he knew the office got really cold anyway. He wouldn't want to work there half the time either.

"Hello," Harry smiled at him, "how was work? You left pretty early today."

Louis dropped his case down on the ottoman and sat next to him, sighing once his spine hit the back of the couch.

"Work was fine. I just woke up earlier than usual so I figured why not leave early. Uh, how was your day?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking," he grinned, "I found a few places that accept pregnant males by the way--- a few jobs popped up too."

Louis swallowed the uneasy feeling sitting in his throat, "Harry," he said, gaining the boy's attention, "don't leave."

Harry's face fell. "Louis..." He trailed off, placing the laptop on the seat beside him and turning to face him fully.

"No--- I know--- you don't feel comfortable here but we can fix that. What can I do for you? Just tell me, please?" He sounded desperate but he didn't care.

Harry seemed taken aback though. "Why do you want me to stay so bad?"

"I---I don't know. I guess if you stay here, at least I know you're safe," he admitted quietly.

Harry didn't reply for a while. Louis was worried he'd offended him.

Louis let out a resigned sigh, "I'm sorry--- you can do whatever you want. I won't stop you if you want to move out. I just wish I could make it more comfortable for you to stay here."

"Louis, it's not that I'm not comfortable--- Well, not in the way you're thinking."

"Then what?" Louis asked curiously, sitting up straighter.

"Its a lovely place and I like staying here, I do--- it's just that... without paying you back, I feel... uneasy, you know? Like I'm taking advantage of you or something and I know you say that I'm not but it feels like I am."

"Well, what about those jobs you came across now? What if you got one of them and started earning some money? Would you stay then?"

Harry stared at him, "um, I guess I could apply for a few and see what happens..."

"Great," Louis said instantly, "um, if---if you feel like you still want to leave afterwards, I won't say anything, I promise."

"O-okay," Harry swallowed, "I, uh, thank you, I guess?"

"You're welcome. I just--- I wanna know that you're safe--- you and the peanut "

Harry let out a beautiful laugh. "Peanut?"

"Yeah, 's what I call him in my mind," Louis said, blushing a little. He'd never said that out loud and now it felt like he maybe crossed a line somehow. "Is that okay?"

Harry chuckled softly, "it's fine--- I kinda like it," he looked down at his growing belly and rubbed over the front gently, "Peanut," he repeated fondly.

Louis grinned. As he was about to say something, Harry gasped and jumped back a bit.

"What? What happened?" Louis sprung into action, moving closer to him, searching his face.

"The baby--- he---he kicked," Harry laughed happily, placing a hand on his tummy again and moving it around, beaming when he felt it again.

"Oh," Louis let out a breath, smiling as well.

"Feel," Harry instructed, grabbing one of Louis' hands and placing it over his jumper (Louis' jumper that was being stretched out not that he really cared, it looked better on Harry anyways).

Louis gulped, feeling the overwhelming intimacy of it all hitting him when he felt a soft flutter against his palm. It felt... odd. It always did.

There were tears in Harry's eyes as he smiled at Louis. Louis couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Guess he liked the nickname then," Louis let out a throaty laugh.

"Guess he did," Harry bit his lip when Peanut kicked against Louis' palm again.

"Isn't it early to feel a kick?" Louis asked, pulling his hand away once the kicking subsided.

Harry was still gazing at his stomach fondly. "Anywhere from 13 to 25 weeks," he explained.

"My sister's only got their first kicks around six months," Louis said, "with Lotties second, it was just before that."

"All your sisters have kids then?" Harry asked, holding his tummy again.

"I have four and only three have so far," Louis explained, "Lottie, the oldest of the bunch, has two and Phoebe, the youngest of them, just gave birth a few months ago."

"That's lovely," Harry grinned, "do you like kids then?"

"Absolutely," Louis replied immediately, "can't wait to have my own someday."

Harry smiled gently at Louis. "I'm sure you'll find your soulmate soon and you'll have your own kids in no time."

For some reason, Louis' heart constricted. "Yeah, uh, I hope so--- it's just kind of hard with work and all."

Harry hummed in acknowledgement. "It'll happen when it's supposed to happen, I think."

"I really hope so," Louis suppressed the urge to sigh. He wasn't sure how long he was going to keep telling himself that.

"Can I ask you something? If you don't want to tell me, I understand," Louis said quickly.

Harry nodded shortly, looking a little hesitant.

"How... How did this all happen? I mean... You don't have to tell me, of course... I'm just... curious?"

"How did I get pregnant or how did I end up homeless?" Harry asked, not unkindly.

"Both? If you want to tell me, of course. I just... I'm a nosey person so just tell me to fuck off if you want to."

Louis waited with a bated breath for a reply.

"I... um, I ended up without a home because my parents, they um, they weren't very happy with me being pregnant--- thought I was a disgrace---- cut me off completely and I didn't have money to pay for my studies anymore and I stayed on res."

"And your friends? Did they not offer to help you at least?" Louis asked incredulously. He couldn't believe parents could do that to their own child.

"I had a few but," he sighed, "let's just say they didn't support my choices in... certain things."

"Oh," Louis said, "Well, I'm sorry. You deserve better."

"Thanks," Harry smiled weakly, "uh, in terms of how I got pregnant... I'd rather not talk about, if thats okay."

"Of course it's okay, Harry," Louis reached over and squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly at him, "do you want some tea?"

"That would be lovely, yeah--- and I made some lasagne if you want to eat something as well," Harry said as Louis got off the couch.

"You're the best," Louis cheered. Harry chuckled as Louis walked to the kitchen.

He couldn't comprehend how parents could treat their own child that way. Even if the pregnancy wasn't planned, how could they be so cruel about it? Cut him off and kick him out?

Louis huffed about it as he made their tea.

He was also worried about how exactly Harry got pregnant in the first place but he knew it was none of his business anyways. If Harry wanted to tell him, Louis would be there.

He told him that much once he handed Harry his tea. Harry smiled, seeming genuine, and thanked Louis again. 


	2. 2

Louis was in the middle of a meeting when the loud shrill of his phone went off. Liam widened his eyes at Louis.

Louis flushed, excusing himself. He was about to hang up on whoever was calling him but quickly changed his mind when he saw that it was the house phone. So, Harry had to have been calling him.

Liam gave him a pointed look, as if he were asking him what he was doing.

"An emergency, sorry folks," Louis said swiftly, speed-walking out the meeting room, ignoring Liam's surprised face.

"Harry?" Louis answered worriedly.

"I got it, Lou! I got the fucking job!" He shrieked on the other end of the line. Louis cringed a bit.

"Which one, Harry?" Louis asked.

"The one at the daycare," he answered. Louis could practically hear his smile.

"That's--- that's great, Harry. When do you start?"

"Next week Monday," he replied, "I'm sorry--- I'm just so excited--- I had to tell you."

"No, no it's all right," Louis smiled and he meant it. In any other case, he would be a bit annoyed but for some reason, he just felt happy for Harry.

"Are you--- it's fine that I used the house phone, right?"

"Yeah, more than. I told you that you could," Louis laughed softly.

"Yeah, you did... it wasn't an emergency though. Sorry if I worried you," Harry said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I'm glad you got the job,"

"Right," Harry cleared his throat, "Thanks, Louis--- I'll, um--- I'll let you get back to work then."

"Right, thanks, Harry and congrats again. I'll see you later today, yeah?"

"Yeah, spaghetti okay for supper?"

"Perfect," Louis grinned.

When he finally hung up, he turned around to see Liam standing at the threshold of the door that led to the meeting room. It seemed like he had just came out as he closed the door behind him before approaching Louis.

"Who was that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Just--- emergency, like I said," Louis waved him off, "let's get back to it, come on."

He walked to the room again before Liam could reply. He still hadn't told his best friend that he had a new roommate for the past almost two months now.

He apologise to the patrons sitting at the broad table and continued with his presentation, dutifully ignoring Liam's suspicious glare.

***

Ignoring Liam for the rest of the day wasn't hard. It was Friday and he normally left early to have a date night with Zayn. Besides, he had to travel today during the day and left straight after the meeting.

He knew that he would get an earful from Liam and probably Zayn ---because Zayn would know by then --- then Niall because Niall would inevitably find out too.

Maybe Louis should have at least told Niall. He wasn't as judgy as Liam or Zayn for that matter. His happy-go-lucky nature made it easy for anyone to open up to him.

That would be Monday's worry though. For now, he was going to give Harry the bouquet of flowers he'd bought to congratulate him on his new job and enjoy his Friday evening, possibly with Harry by his side too.

He was dead on his feet by the time he stepped into his house. He held the bouquet close while he rid himself of his briefcase, discarding it in the living room again.

He called out for Harry, eyes searching for the curly-haired boy.

"Bathroom!" Came a voice from the passageway, muffled and barely audible.

Louis sighed, stepping into the kitchen while he waited for Harry to finish up in the loo. His stomach grumbled when the smell of the spaghetti sauce hit him.

Harry trudged in, Louis' hoodie on with his sweats that definitely were too small for him to wear now. He refused to let Louis buy him any new clothing though, not until he earned his own.

"Hello," Harry greeted, sounding sleepy and looking, well, adorable.

"Hello," Louis greeted back, holding out the flowers, "got you a little congratulatory gift."

Harry's eyes widened. He gasped softly, accepting the flowers, then grinning at Louis. "Thanks, Lou."

Lou. Okay. He'd called Louis that earlier as well. Louis found that he didn't mind the nickname.

"Hope you like gardenias,"

"I do," he smelt them, "these are generally wedding flowers, you know?"

"Yeah, thought they looked kinda familiar," Louis cocked his head to the side, "now, why dont we have some supper and watch something on Netflix?"

"Sounds great," Harry agreed happily.

***

The next day, Louis went grocery shopping. It was the first time in a long time that Louis actually went to buy his groceries, not pay someone to buy them.

Harry was still asleep by the time he'd left so he let him get some sleep. God knew how tiring it was to carry a child inside of you.

Last night went relatively well, according to Louis, at least. They stayed up till about midnight watching _Grace & Frankie_.

Honestly, if it weren't for Harry insisting they watch it, Louis didn't think he would pick it out. But, he found that he quite enjoyed the show.

Maybe tonight, Louis should ask Harry to watch _Peaky Blinders_ with him.

Louis made sure to buy a bunch of cream because he noticed that Harry was having a bit of a craving for it, even if he didn't admit it out loud. He put cream over his fruit the other day, for God's sake. Who did that?

Louis smiled fondly though, as he placed three bottles of cream into the cart and moved onto the vegetables.

It was about 45 minutes or so later that he came back home, that too to a bit of a surprise.

His blood pressure instantly started to rise upon seeing the familiar Chev parked outside one side of his garage.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed, putting his car in park and getting out. He delayed himself a little by grabbing the bags of groceries out the car.

He gulped, dreading what was inside. Never in his life had he regretted giving Liam and Zayn the spare remote to enter the estate more than he did in that moment.

Chatter was heard, coming from the kitchen; hushed and a little choppy. It smelt like coffee in the air as he walked into the kitchen.

He came face-to-face with Zayn, Liam and Harry.

Harry was all smiles, immediately grabbing some of the bags from Louis' hand and placing it on the counters.

"Liam, Zayn," he greeted, tone nervous but clipped, "nice of you to drop by."

Liam had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. "Oh, you know, Zayn was just saying we haven't been over in a while and we thought we'd surprise you."

"Turns out you have a new roommate, Louis," Zayn said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I do," Louis cleared his throat.

"Would you like some coffee or tea? The water is still hot," Harry asked. Louis wasn't sure if he was oblivious to the tension in the kitchen or if he just didn't care much about it.

"Uh, sure, I'll make it though--- don't worry," Louis squeezed his forearm gently, walking towards the kettle.

"So, Louis," Liam started obnoxiously. Louis refrained from sighing.

"Yes, Liam?" He turned once the teabag and water were in his cup.

"Harry says he's been staying here for over a month now,"

"He has," Louis confirmed with a shrug. He looked at Harry who stood at the door, eyes cast downwards. Louis suspected he knew something was up between them.

"I'll, Uh, I need to go to the bathroom," he said suddenly, not even giving anyone a second glance before Harry walked out.

"You're allowing him to stay with you?" Liam asked in a harsh whisper once Harry left.

"Liam, he's not a fucking convict or summat. He's my friend, okay?" Louis said firmly.

"Louis, you just need to be careful. He seems so comfortable using your things and being in your house already," Zayn said.

"Are you two kidding me?"

"And he's pregnant!" Liam carried on, ignoring Louis' growing annoyance. "Oh my God," his face paled, "is he--- are you letting him stay because it's yours?"

"No _the baby _isn't mine, Liam," Louis huffed, putting his cup down harshly, "honestly what the fuck is wrong with you two? Is it so hard to believe that I'm just being kind to someone--- as a _friend_?"

"We just want to make sure he isn't like using you or something," Zayn said, ever so calm.

"Well, he isn't," Louis snapped, "he even found himself a job, okay? You have no idea what he's been through. People fucking suck and they wouldn't give him a job because he's pregnant."

Liam seemed a little flabbergasted at that. "Is that the excuse he's telling you?"

Louis was fuming by now. "How the fuck can you call that an excuse, Liam? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm just saying--- how do you know he's telling you the truth?"

"Guys, calm down," Zayn said, still calm but firm.

"How are you so calm about this, Z? He could be robbing you right under your nose as we speak!" Liam said, neck and ears now red.

Louis clenched his jaw and dug his nails into his palms, fisting his hands. "Get out of my house," Louis said, shaky but also trying to remain calm.

"What?" Zayn asked, frowning.

"You're kicking us out of your place for some stranger? Who the fuck are you?" Liam bellowed.

Louis felt his whole body heating up from anger. "I won't repeat myself. Get. Out."

Zayn pursed his lips, looking away but also looking apologetic. Louis didn't have it in him to appreciate that.

"Unbelievable," Liam scoffed out laugh, pushing his chair back abruptly and walking out the kitchen.

"Louis---"

"Zayn," he warned again, "get out."

Zayn sighed, wordlessly getting out of the kitchen. Louis braced himself over the counter, taking a few deep breaths.

Honestly, he knew how Liam could be sometimes but this--- this was just surreal. He couldn't believe the nerve of him to even suggest something like that.

When he left the kitchen, he realised Harry hadn't come back to them. Louis panicked, heading to the bedroom where Harry was staying. The door was opened and Harry was sitting on the bed, looking down at his lap.

"Harry?" He called out cautiously.

"Hey," Harry smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "your friends leave?"

"Yeah," Louis huffed, "can I come in?"

"Yeah," Harry sat up straighter.

"Are you, um, are you okay?" Louis asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine," Harry said, his eyes still on his lap, "is everything okay?"

Louis contemplated lying to him but quickly went against it.

"Not really, but," he shrugged, "they're just being difficult."

"About me?" He asked, delicately and so quiet that Louis wanted to hug him.

"Yeah," Louis sighed.

"I heard some of it," Harry revealed, still quiet, "I---" he paused.

Louis swallowed, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

"Louis... why do you still want me here? You do realise that I'm going to have a baby, right? And I don't want that to interupt your daily routine or anything. I doubt I'll be able to save up enough money to move out and start over in just months or less. Why are you doing this?"

"Harry, you keep asking me this and I keep telling you that I just... I don't know, I want you to be somewhere where you're safe and I know that you are here... besides, you've gotten a job now, haven't you? That's what you were worried about."

"I don't want to be a burden, Louis," he looked down again, tone soft, "your friends... they have some valid c---"

"No, they don't," he cut him off sharply, "they're being pricks and I don't know why but I frankly do not care. Harry, believe me when I say I haven't been happier than the past month and a half that you've been staying here."

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Is... wait--- is that it then? You want me to stay here because you're lonely, don't you?" He asked, not in a venomous manner but not in a sympathetic one either.

Louis blinked at him, ignoring the slight sting from his statement. "No, no it's not true. I love your company-- you're my friend, aren't you? And I hope you know that they're all talking shit--- I know youre not using me or anything like that."

Harry laughed, low and humourless. "Can't blame them for thinking that, can you? It sure seems like it."

"Harry..." He moved closer to him, as means to comfort him, but Harry pulled away. Louis felt the sting return to his chest.

"Louis, you've been so kind to me and I can't thank you enough for that--- But, I don't want to be reason why you have issues in your life, nor do I want to seem like I'm some sort of criminal that's using you for your money and it does look that way at the moment," Harry huffed.

"Harry, please don't listen to them," Louis practically begged, "whatever roommate agreement we have is between us and nobody else's business, okay?"

Harry finally looked up, eyes wet, "and I appreciate that--- I do--- but... I think it'll be best if I leave."

Louis swallowed a lump his throat. This person who he'd known for just over two months, had such an effect on him and he couldn't figure out why.

"I... I don't know what to say," Louis croaked out, "will you at least think about it? Don't make any rash decisions--- not because of my friends--- not because of what other people say, yeah?"

He did sound desperate. Again. Harry could see that for sure. He looked confused.

"I... yeah, fine--- I'll think about it, I guess," he replied, frowning.

It seemed to Louis like he'd already made up his mind so Louis wasn't going to push it. Lotties words came back to him from their café meet-up.

With those words in mind, Louis pursed his lips into a smile. "Do you need anything? I'm going back into the kitchen."

Harry seemed a little surprised. Maybe he was expecting Louis to argue back but Louis wasn't going to any more. It would be a little obsessive, wouldn't it?

"I'm fine, thanks. I'll, um, I'll take a nap, if thats okay."

"Sure, I'll leave you alone then," Louis passed him one last weak smile before walking out the room.

He tried not to feel disappointed. He was angry at his friends for sure, but maybe in hindsight, if Louis were in Harry's place, he would also feel a little uncomfortable, especially after hearing friends speak that way.

Pushing away any further thoughts, Louis made himself a cup of tea, took it to his bedroom and locked himself in for the rest of the day.

He wasn't going to force someone to stay with him. Maybe he was just lonely... how pathetic was it then, that he'd asked a stranger to come and live with him?

In his heart, he knew that wasn't the case, but, his mind was in a boggle and he couldn't think straight anyhow.

***

"Jesus fuck," he muttered, heart beating wildly underneath his palm, spotting Lottie at his stove with a spatula in her hand.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled sweetly, "pancake?"

"I really have to stop giving out my tag and keys to people," Louis huffed grumpily, heading to his cupboard to take out his mug.

"Where's your new roommate?" She asked, ignoring his previous commentary.

His heart sank a little, recalling their last conversation.

"Probably sleeping still," he mumbled, placing a teabag in.

"Why do you sound so upset about that?" She asked, followed by the sound of a sizzle from the stove.

"Long story," he replied, turning around to face her, freshly made tea in his hand, "lets just say I don't think he's going to be my roommate much longer."

She gave him a sympathetic tilt of her head, "so, he didn't want to stay after all?"

"Well--- I don't know... Liam and Zayn dropped by yesterday, made a scene about the whole thing and I think it made him feel really bad so he decided that he doesn't want to stay here anymore," Louis said, ending with a sip of his tea.

"What did they say?" She asked curiously, switching the stove off and turning around to face him fully.

"Bullshit--- all about how crazy it is that I'm doing this and accusing Harry of all sorts of things," he shook his head, willing himself to calm down.

"Well, you don't think it's true do you?"

"Of course not,"

"Did you tell him that you don't?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, sort of?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "he thinks that he's here because I'm lonely."

She snorted at that. "Louis, I know you--- I know you get lonely sometimes--- but, do you really think you'd just ask a random stranger to come and stay with you just because you're feeling lonely?"

Putting it that way, it made him sound so silly. He didn't ask Harry to stay here because he was lonely, nor did he ask him to continue staying here because he was lonely either.

"Well, it wouldn't matter now anways, because he seems pretty set on leaving," he muttered, taking another sip of his tea.

She stared at him, sympathetic yet thoughtful.

"What?"

"Do you maybe have a bit of a crush on him?" She suggested timidly, biting back a smile.

Louis blinked twice. "What?" He asked incredulously, "for God's sake, Lottie, I don't even know him for that long."

She let out a heavy breath. "Think about It, Louis... if he really was this friend you've made months ago--- and your relationship is only platonic like you're implying--- why would you want him to stay so badly? We've established that it's not because you're lonely," she ended with a smug look and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe because I'm just a nice person?" He scoffed. The idea that he a crush on a friend --- who was pregnant with someone else's baby and homeless just a few months ago --- was absurd.

"No, you're a nice person when you offered him a place to stay, sure, but wanting him to stay even after he's got a plan sorted out for himself--- come on, Louis, you're cleverer than that."

Louis pondered over her words. Fine, that made a good explanation. But, Louis didn't have a crush on him.

"I can't have a crush on him," Louis said, frowning to himself.

"Why not? He's just another person you can have a crush on so why cant you?"

He hated when she was right.

"He's pregnant," Louis argued weakly.

"Is he still involved with the baby daddy?"

"Not that I know of--- seems like he really is alone. He hasn't told me much about that though,"

"Louis... It doesn't, like, make you weird or wrong to fancy him, you know?" She said gently.

"Even if I did, it might be weird to him --- he might not feel the same way," Louis sighed, "I'm not going to do anything about it, Lottie. He wants to leave and we'll leave it at that. Whether he wants to be friends with me or not, that's up to him."

"Well, I think you should tell him. It's always good to be honest with people. Mum's taught us that much, hasn't She?"

Bringing his mother up made him smile, a little melancholic, but a wave of happiness accompanied it.

"Yeah, she hated secrets and lies more than anything--- remember when you hid your first boyfriend from her, how mad she got?"

Lottie laughed along with Louis. "Yeah, she gave me the silent treatment for a week," she snorted, shaking her head.

There was a minute of silence.

"What should I tell him?" Louis asked eventually.

"Just ... tell him you fancy him, like him --- whatever it is--- tell him that you don't want it put pressure on whatever he decides but just so he knows, you do have a bit of a crush on him and maybe that's why you came on too strong?"

Louis nodded slowly. "Yeah, all right," he sighed. It wouldn't make a difference, at least Louis didn't think it would. Harry would feel more awkward more than anything and will probably want to leave even sooner. But, she was right. He had to be honest. He was not someone who kept something in for too long--- it was not how he was raised.

And maybe he did have a bit of a crush on him, so it wasn't that bad. It could go away soon enough. Maybe if he told Harry that, it would be a bit better. Just reassuring him that even if he did fancy him a bit right now, it would go away and Harry had nothing to worry about.

Or--- maybe that would be too weird.

"Don't over think it--- just tell him. Like you said, it seems like he's pretty set on leaving anyways right? Uts not like you're chasing him away by being honest with him."

"That sounds a bit messed up," he grimaced.

"It sort of does, doesn't it?" She matched his facial expression. "Well, I'm looking forward to meeting now either way."

She turned around again and grabbed the plate of pancakes, placing it on the island table.

As if on queue, Harry walked in, letting out a big yawn in the process then rubbing his eyes cutely.

Louis ignored the way his heart stuttered at the sight.

He blinked at Lottie, eyes wide. "Hello--- uh, are you---"

"I'm Louis' sister, Lottie," she walked up to him, extending her hand, "You must be Harry."

Harry shook her hand, still looking a little dazed, But, smiled anyways.

"I am, nice to meet you,"

"I've heard a lot about you," she smirked. Louis widened his eyes. She could ruin him with one word.

"You have?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis, his lips twitching.

"My brother never has any new friends," she said, as if he wasn't standing right there.

Harry let out a giggle. "Well, I'm honoured, I suppose," he smiled, "should I go change and---"

"No, no, you don't have to rush--- come have some breakfast; I made pancakes," she gestured proudly at her pancakes.

"Oh, he's been feeling for pancakes. I was actually going to make them," Harry said, eyeing the plate and rubbing over his belly.

Louis' followed his gentle movements over his stomach with a thrum in his veins.

"How far along are you?" Lottie asked excitedly, distractedly grabbing a few plates from the drawers and passing one to Harry.

"Just over five months now," he smiled proudly down at his belly and thanked her softly for the plate.

"Oh, it gets heavier from there," Lottie laughed, "that period till you give birth will put so much of strain on your back, you wouldn't even believe."

"No," Harry groaned, "my back already gives me so many issues."

They spoke about pregnancy after that, literally all they spoke about; trimesters, morning sickness, swollen feet. Louis walked away once they went into detail about the birthing process.

He was actually fascinated by it and he wanted more than anything to be there where new life was born but whenever somebody said the word 'slime', he had to leave. He couldn't stand the word and Lottie knew that so if course he overused it.

They both laughed as he blocked his ears and walked away to his bedroom.

***

Lottie left when Harry excused himself to the shower. She gave him a tight hug and a rub on his belly as a goodbye.

"He's lovely," she'd said as she hugged Louis, "I hope he stays in your life for a long time--- he seems like a good influence on you."

Louis snorted, hugging her back and promising to visit soon so he could see his little niece and nephew.

He loaded the dishwasher and sat himself on the sofa before Harry came back into the living room with a sweatpants on and the same bloody hoodie.

He sat down next to Louis, biting his lip.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday-- I never meant to be the reason why you fight with any of your friends or family--- and I should have---"

"No--- Harry," he sighed, "trust me, those friends of mine--- they just--- they don't understand the situation and they don't even know you. There's nothing to be sorry about, I promise. They're being assholes. Look--- my sister-- she loves you already."

Harry blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, when she brings out the story about her nipple butter, then you know she loves you,"

Harry laughed, beautiful and light. "She's really lovely and her kids, they're really cute. Her son kinda looks like you, actually," he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird--- acts like me too," Louis chuckled, thinking of his nephew fondly.

Once their smiles die down, Louis speaks again. "Listen," he started with a sigh, "I know my insistence on you staying here might look really weird to you--- maybe it kind of is--- But, the truth is... I may have a, sort of... crush on you? I think that's why I've been wanting you... around, actually."

He ignored the heat all over his face in favour of looking at Harry.

Harry--- Harry looked shocked; pale as a ghost.

"What?"

Louis sighed again. "I know it's a little weird--- a lot weird. I'm basically forcing you to stay here when you don't even want to---" he let out a self-deprecating laugh.

"No," Harry spoke up before he could continue, "No I---I love staying here. During these past few weeks you've made it feel like a home for me--- us. It's just... I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone around you."

"You're not," Louis said immediately, "I promise you you're not."

"I don't wanna make it a hassle for anyone---"

"You're really not. I---I love having you here. You're a great person, Harry," he smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Louis. So are you," he said sincerely, "I still can't believe what you've done for us and you barely know me."

"I'm getting to know you more and more everyday," Louis grinned, "hopefully that continues..."

Harry chuckled. "Are you implying something?"

"I'm _hinting,_" Louis corrected with a smug smile.

"Right," Harry smiled and looked down, "what are you going to do about your friends then?.... do they not trust me?"

"They don't," Louis huffed, "but, right now, they don't really matter--- not when they're acting like pricks."

"I don't want you to not speak to your friends because of me," Harry swallowed.

"Harry, no offence, but it's about how they reacted to you and the situation, it's not exactly _you_, per sé. It's just very telling about who they are if I'm being honest," Louis grumbled, mood dull.

"I guess," Harry sighed, "You know, I did have a point yesterday though--- I'm going to have a baby soon--- one that's going to up all night and constantly take over your house and life and--and--"

"And nothing," Louis laughed, "I don't mind that at all--- hell, I kind of enjoy it; had my other sister stay with me for a month while her house got renovated and her baby was only four months old."

"You're weird," Harry said with a small smile.

Louis shrugged, "I know."

"If I stay... I promise that when I do have enough money, I'll get out of your hair, okay?" He said, so serious that Louis almost smiled.

"There's no rush, but, all right, love," he smiled softly.

Harry blushed a little again. "Okay," he bit his lip again, "and, um, I--- about that other thing you said---"

"We--we don't have to talk about that," Louis gulped.

"No, no... It's just... why? And how?" He looked genuinely confused, it hurt Louis a little.

"I don't know," Louis shrugged, "I just do, I guess--- you're--you're amazing, if you haven't noticed."

Harry blushed again. "I'm really not."

"You _are_," Louis insisted, "and honestly, damn those people in your life that made you believe that you aren't because you really are.

"Louis," Harry said, eyes wet, "I'm really a mess, you know?"

"I know, I am too and so is everybody else," Louis jutted out his bottom lip and shrugged again.

"You're really lovely, Louis..."

Louis' heart dropped to his feet. "But?"

"But... I have way too much going on right now to even think about any sort of relationship and even if we did try something, it might affect the agreement we have right now, me staying here, you know?"

And, of course. Of course, he was having a baby for Christs sake and he only just got a job, how could Louis just drop this on him now?

"Fuck," Louis sighed, shutting his eyes, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Louis, it's fine, really," he was quick to say, "But, now that I'm saying it out loud... would it be better for me to maybe leave? It might be a little awkward now."

"No, it's all right," Louis said, shaking his head, "I--- please, it's really fine; it's only a crush, right? Nothing too bad, you're just really cute, I suppose."

Harry huffed out a laugh at that. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," he winked.

Louis' heart did a somersault.

"Listen, it's okay, yeah?" Louis said, smiling tiredly yet softly, "you're my friend now anyways."

It was true. They were friends and if Harry wanted to keep it that way, then that was fine by Louis. It was just a crush after all. He'd be over it in, like, a few weeks, right?

***

It wasn't really awkward, thankfully. There were times where Louis saw that it probably hit Harry about what Louis had said. Like when they were sat a bit too close on the couch and Harry almost started to lean into him but quickly pulled away and mumbled out an apology.

But it was fine. They still spoke--- even more now actually. Louis found that he enjoyed making Harry laugh because he had this laugh that made his whole face and body move. Harry had the cheesiest jokes but they still managed to make Louis smile. He never failed to send Louis one every morning.

Today's daily joke was;

_Why did the ocean say to the shore? _

_What_? Louis had asked.

_Nothing, it just waved. _

He giggled into his coffee cup and the smile hadn't left his face for the entire morning. That was until he'd run into Liam close to midday.

It was a shame that they had to work together for the Robertson case, meaning they would see each other for a few hours every day. The conversations were stoic and tense. Louis avoided talking to him unless it involved their work and Liam did the same. He didn't even apologise for what had happened.

He'd walked in, gave Louis a grumbly 'good morning' and sat himself down opposite Louis' desk, placing a stack of papers down, his expression disgruntled.

Louis returned the same tone of greeting and they simply went to work after that.

It was a pattern for the whole week and Harry didn't seem too chuffed about it, insisting that Louis should perhaps try to talk to Liam about everything--- make him understand.

Louis countered with the fact that he would only understand if he wanted to, there would be no use trying to explain something to someone who wasn't willing to listen.

On the brighter side of things, Harry was loving his job at the daycare. Louis found that Harry absolutely adored children and he had a new story about almost every child for Louis everyday.

On Thursday evening, Harry made shepards pie--- Louis' favourite--- and Louis actually hugged him and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

It startled Harry but he laughed in delight and hugged him back anyway.

He was beginning to spoil Louis with a home cooked meal almost everyday, even after Louis insisted that he didn't have to. So, on Friday afternoon, Louis took a half day off from work and decided to cook something for Harry for a change.

Louis had great potential to be a top class chef, in his humble opinion, but, he just had very little time to do much.

He decided on two recipes for tonight; a Thai green curry with Jasmine rice and chocolate brownies--- his mother's recipe.

It took him four hours, only finishing up in nick of time as he heard the front door open while he wiped up the counters.

"Louis? What are you doing here?" Harry smiled slowly as he entered the kitchen.

"I wanted to surprise you for a change," Louis grinned, pulling out the dining chair on one end for Harry to sit down.

"It's four in the afternoon, Lou,"

_Lou_.

"Oh," Louis frowned, "uh... how about some tea first then?"

"Yeah, sure--- uh, why are you home so early?" Harry asked, watching Louis trot around the kitchen to get them some tea.

"I wanted to surprise you," he shrugged nonchalantly, "you've done so much in two months--- it's about time I do something too, don't you think?"

Harry was sat down on the chair Louis pulled out for him now, rubbing his tummy. Louis stared for a bit, a weird curling sensation happened in his stomach.

Generally, Harry wore looser tops and jackets (still that darn corderoy one occasionally but Louis noticed it was getting a little small for him as of recently). It was unusual for him to wear a shirt so tight. Or maybe not considering he's still wearing Louis' clothes and they're inevitably getting small for him.

"Peanut's getting bigger," Harry smiled, catching Louis' stare then looking down at his stomach.

"That's what babies tend to do," Louis hummed, putting the water to boil and turning around to face Harry.

"Shut up," Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," Louis smiled fondly, "still kicking a lot?"

"Yeah, right now actually---- wanna feel?"

Louis swallowed, but nodded anyways, pulling out a chair adjacent to Harry's, placing his hand gingerly over his stomach.

Louis cleared his throat, "hey, peanut," he said, resulting in a strong kick against his palm.

His wide grin matched Harry's.

"Are you giving your dad a rough time?" Louis asked, his tone soft.

There was another kick. Louis let out a small laugh, his heart fluttering.

"I think he really likes you," Harry smiled, "and he hasn't been giving me a hard time at all--- quite a good baby, I would say."

"Good," Louis said, having a sudden urge to lean forward and place a kiss on the top of his tummy.

He pulled his hand away quickly before he went through with it and got up. Harry frowned at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh--- tea," Louis said, ignoring the slight shake in his voice, and turning around to make their tea.

"It was really nice of you to come home early from work and make supper for us," Harry said, leaning forward, his hands on the table, "You didn't have to."

"Well, you don't have to either but you do," Louis smirked at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, grumbling out a small 'whatever', his cheeks slightly pink.

Once Louis handed him his tea, he sat back down on his chair.

"You okay with Ed bringing back you from work everyday?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah, he's a really cool guy--- really chilled and he isn't, um, you know... weird about me being pregnant and stuff."

"That's great then. The offer still stands though--- I just have that spare car ready to use, you know?"

"Louis, I really appreciate it but I'm using everything else you own as it is, I don't want to use your car too,"

Louis sighed. "It's just sitting there, you know? I barely use it."

"Then sell it," Harry shrugged stubbornly.

Louis shook his head, more fond than anything. "Well, it's there anyways," he sang, attempting to tempt Harry but Harry remained indignant.

"Thank you, Lou but I'm okay--- at least until I can get my own."

Which would be a while. But Louis didn't say anything, he just sipped on more tea.

"And every one else at school? Are they treating you all right?"

"Yes, they're all fine with it. You've asked me this on Monday, remember? Nothing has changed. I promise I'll tell you if something has."

"I just... I'm just checking," Louis mumbled with a blush and looked down.

"Is everything okay with you and Liam?" Harry asked quietly.

"We haven't spoken still," Louis said, mood a little dampened now, "and I don't plan to any time soon."

Harry titled his head to the side, sighing through his nose.

"Harry, I know you want us to be okay again--- but, I can't--- not now--- not after the way he spoke about you."

Harry looked like he wanted to say more but he pursed his lips instead and nodded.

"So, what did you make? It smells amazing," Harry said, looking excited.

"Thai green curry and Jasmine rice--- I know you love Thai food--- and brownies because who doesn't love brownies?"

"Oh my god, I do--- how did you know? Did I tell you?" Harry asked, searching his eyes.

"You mentioned it when we were playing twenty one questions, remember? You just said you love Thai food so I hope the green curry is good enough."

"It's my _favourite_,"

Louis smiled triumphantly, "good then--- I apologise in advance if it tastes like shit."

"Don't say that, I'm sure it's great," Harry admonished with a frown.

"Well, only one way to find out, right?"

"Can I have a nap first?" Harry pouted. Louis ignored the way his tummy erupted in butterflies.

"Yeah, whatever you want," Louis said quickly, "a nap kinda sounds like a good idea, actually."

"You look like you need one," Harry said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He squeaked self-conciously.

"You just--- you're always working, Lou. You need a break sometimes, you know?"

"You're one to talk, you have a little human inside of you," he gestured at his stomach.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "It sounds weird when you put it that way."

"Speaking of little human," Louis chuckled when he grimaced again, "You excited for your next appointment?"

"So excited," Harry gasped, smiling, "I want to go shopping afterwards--- for the baby, I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe some clothes for myself too," Harry blushed, "your clothes are getting a little too tight for me, I think."

A little was an understatement.

"Sounds good, yeah," Louis agreed happily. He had some work to do on Saturday but a few minutes to help Harry shopping wouldn't hurt.

***

Shopping for baby clothes made Harry light up like a Christmas tree. The doctors appointment before sure as hell helped brighten his mood.

He'd teared up again (So did Louis), while looking at the baby on the monitor and bit back a smile once they were in the car, holding the ultrasound close to his chest.

"Baby stuff is so expensive," he huffed, eyes glued on a black and white dress.

Louis' heart melted at the sight. He fucking baby clothes. They were so cute and tiny and there was just something about them that made him want to buy all even though he had no babies of his own.

"You know, I can help you p---"

"No," Harry cut him off with a stern look, "I told you, Lou, I'm using some of the money I earned to get some stuff on my own and the rest goes to you for, like, rent and stuff."

_Stof. _Louis loved the way he spoke.

"Rent that I've told you you don't have to pay because I don't need it and I don't mind you staying with me,"

"And I've told you, it's only fair if I'm a roommate, isn't it?"

Louis huffed, watching Harry walk to the other end of the aisle where the bottles and pacifiers were. He followed with a frown on his face.

He really didn't want Harry to pay for staying with him. The money he earned should be going towards Peanut and himself, not Louis in any sort of manner.

But of course, Harry was nothing if not stubborn.

"I should get some of this in the mean time, I think," Harry said, grabbing a clear bottle and a purple pacifier.

"Whatever you want," Louis shrugged, "we'll buy a few things slowly but surely."

"The clothes are so expensive--- I can't even imagine what the cots and prams will be like," Harry sighed, placing the items in the basket.

Louis pursed his lips. An idea popped into his mind suddenly. He grinned wolfishly, knowing that this was a good idea.

If Harry didn't want Louis to buy some of the baby stuff too and help him out, he could always throw Harry a baby shower, that way it would be other people buying things for Harry, not just Louis.

The only issue was that they didn't have many people to invite. He would invite his sisters, of course, then Harry's friends from work; Ed and Grace, Louis remembered. That... would be it. He couldn't exactly invite his own friends because he wasn't speaking to them and vice versa. Oh, except Niall. Niall hadn't even met Harry yet and he was never a person to judge.

Louis smiled to himself, happy and excited about his plan.

They would have to wait a few weeks until they actually plan out and have the baby shower because Louis remembered all of his sisters having theirs seven months and after.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Harry asked curiously, a pinch between his brows as they reached the till.

"Just... happy? Baby stores always make me smile," Louis said, hoping he would buy it. It wasn't exactly false--- he did love baby stores and they always made him smile.

"Me too," Harry agreed with a cute smile and a short nod, "always have."

And fuck, did he have to be so perfect. Louis cursed internally. If only he'd met Harry sooner, if they'd met before Harry got pregnant--- before he started anything with baby daddy. They really would have been perfect for each other. They still are, Louis is definitely convinced of that much.

But, he understood where Harry was coming from. Who knows what he'd been through? What he was going through, actually. The last thing on his mind would be starting a relationship, on top of everything else. He was already so stressed as it is.

They have a connection, they have chemistry and Louis was sure Harry would have said yes if the situation was different. But, unfortunately for them, it wasn't.

Louis pushed back the urge to frown and unlocked the car instead. Harry was more or less quiet the trip back home, humming softly to the music playing on the radio.

When the car was parked in the garage and Louis was ready to come out, Harry stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

Louis gazed at him in question. "What is it?"

"I just..." Harry pulled his hand away, placing it on his lap and twiddling his thumbs, voice quiet, "I wanted to say thank you again for everything that you've done."

Louis started to shake his head, to tell Harry that it was fine, he didn't have to thank him that much. But, Harry spoke before he could say anything.

"I know you say I thank you way too much but I really am grateful for everything that you've done and--- and it seems so selfish of me to still stay here anyways, even after... after everything, actually. But, you're still welcoming me with opened arms."

Louis could see his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Harry, you're really welcome. I love having you here. You're a wonderful person to talk to and get to know, did you know that?"

"So are you," Harry stared at him, smiling, "you're one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Louis blushed at his words, looking down modestly. "I'm sure you've met others."

"Maybe--- but not quite like you,"

The words hung heavy in the air, Louis looking up and meeting his eyes. He inhaled sharply, noticing the sincerity and emotion behind it--- an emotion he couldn't quite pick up on but an emotion nonetheless, one that seemed to be of a positive nature.

"Thank you, Harry," he said genuinely, softly.

"Thank you, Louis," Harry smiled back at him, sounding just as sincere as his eyes displayed.

***

Something changed after their talk in the car. It was barely anything too heavy or emotional, yet it still managed to somehow change the pull between them.

It felt stronger and more intimate. It was odd because nothing from that talk suggested anything remotely romantic or as intimate as they were all of a sudden.

Maybe it was hormones or something because Harry was... clingy and cuddly and it was killing Louis slowly.

It wasn't too major. Maybe Louis was just being dramatic. He would just lay his head on Louis' shoulder sometimes, when they watched something in the living room together.

There were also more touches. Just a small brush of an arm, press of a thigh -- that sort of thing.

He was probably looking into it way too much.

Speaking of looking into things too much, Zayn called and asked to meet at their usual café for his lunch break. Liam was out of town for a few days, visiting his grandmother who's ill.

Louis assumed that was why Zayn asked to meet now, while Liam was away. He wasn't sure if he was calmed down by now, if he was being honest. Never in a million years did he think his friends would be this unsupportive of him.

Regardless, he knew meeting him would be the right thing to do. They were his best friends after all.

Zayn walked in at exactly ten minutes past 12, his hair matted over his forehead and jeans tight. Typical Zayn.

"Hey, Louis," he greeted shortly before sitting down opposite him, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hi," Louis greeted back, smiling tightly.

"You order anything yet?" Zayn asked conversationally, probably trying to ease the tension somehow.

"Just something to drink so far," Louis replied, crossing his hands over the table, "You wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah," Zayn cleared his throat, "let me get something to drink first, yeah?"

After getting the waiters attention and ordering his drink, Zayn let out a heavy exhale, eyes on the table and teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. "I wanted to start with an apology," he said eventually, finally looking up at Louis, "for how we behaved and what we said to you that day."

Louis hummed. "Think you owe Harry one too, actually. It's not me that was being accused of all those nasty things, was it?"

Louis watched Zayn's face contort with guilt. "I know--- I just thought I'd start with you and once Liam is back, we'll apologise to Harry, I promise."

"He doesn't know you're here and that you're doing this, does he?"

"No," Zayn shook his head, "but you know how he can be... he's going to need more time." 

"Right,"

"Look, I really am sorry--- and I will apologise to Harry as well. What we said was just out of line and I know that now,"

"It's like you guys don't trust me. I know Harry, Zayn. He's my friend--- a really good one at that. I wish you both could see that. If you both just took the chance to get to know him, you would all get along so well," Louis rambled on.

"I can... see he means a lot to you," Zayn said with a careful tone, narrowing his eyes slightly, "you're involved with him romantically?"

"Jesus, Zayn, does that really matter?"

Zayn smiled softly. "If he matters that much to you then yes, it does. And hello! When last did you have boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Z," Louis ignored the disappointment settling in his stomach. He would love to call Harry his boyfriend. If only their circumstances were different.

"Oh," Zayn deflated at that, "seems like you like him though, given how protective you are over him."

"I do... I think he's great but," he huffed, cutting himself off.

"But?" Zayn probed.

"Well, I told him that I fancied him a bit and he said that he has a lot going on at the moment, basically," Louis cringed as he said the words.

"Oh," he could see Zayn biting his lip again. He didn't press for answers.

"Thank you for apologising. I hope you'll give Harry a chance," Louis said instead.

Zayn smiled softly. "Yeah, of course--- Niall says you invited him over this weekend and Li will still be away. I could join, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, that would be great actually," Louis grinned, "don't be surprised if you come over to a three course meal," Louis chuckled fondly, "Harry will outdo himself."

Zayn gave him a look he couldn't quite depict. "Okay, should I bring something then?"

"Bring those sugar cookies you make--- the cinnamon one," Louis asked, grinning.

"Yeah, okay," Zayn agreed with a smile, "I'll make extra--- as an apology."

"Better make more than just two dozen then. You know how much I love them and Harry has been loving sweet stuff a lot recently."

Again, Zayn gave him a look but didnt say anything again, besides agreeing to make a little extra.

"Oh, and I think I want to throw a baby shower for him in the next few weeks. He's been way too stressed about getting everything ready for Peanut and I know he can't afford everything yet so I thought this would be a good way to help him out, you know?"

Zayn was looking at him weirdly again.

"What is it?" He asked with a huff

"Louis, mate, you're so gone for him," Zayn said without hesitating, "I've never ever heard you talk about someone this much--- unless your nieces and nephew count."

Louis blushed. He didn't really know what to say to that.

"Yeah well," Louis shrugged, "I've just... I've never met someone like him before, Z. "

"Does he at least fancy you back?"

"I don't know," Louis blinked, "he didn't--- he sort of just told me that he had a lot to sort out and stuff."

"Maybe you should ask him?" Zayn suggested with a small smile.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Zayn confirmed, "at least you'll know? And hey, maybe you guys could eventually be together."

Louis stomach did a swoop.

"Okay," he nodded, "I will."

***

"Harry, would you relax? It's just my friends," Louis placed a hand on his forearm gently pulling him away from the island.

"I know, but I want to make a better impression on them," Harry sighed.

"You'll be okay, love," Louis smiled at him, "it's really not that big of a deal--- Niall already loves you."

"He does?" Harry asked, biting back a smile.

"Yeah, says you sound like an ace guy,"

"Am I?" Harry snorted, walking closer to Louis.

"More than ace, Harry," Louis rolled his eyes light-heartedly.

"Thanks," Harry smiled widely, sitting on one of the stools--- well struggling to.

Louis sprung into action, helping him by grabbing his arms.

"You know, we have chairs that aren't so high," Louis said once Harry was sat down. Harry rested his hand at the top on his belly.

"Yeah but this chair helps my posture a little bit--- makes me sit up straighter 'cause of the backing of the stool."

"All right, all right," Louis huffed fondly, still handing next to Harry, one hand on his arm.

"You're sure Zayn is bringing something?" Harry asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Harry," Louis sighed, letting go of his arm.

"Sorry, I'm just checking," Harry mumbled, rubbing his tummy.

Louis hummed a little song as he straightened out everything on top of the island and Harry let out a small giggle.

"What?" Louis asked curiously, turning to him.

"I think Peanut likes your singing," Harry said, smiling at him.

"Well, are we surprised?" Louis smirked.

Harry snorted out a laugh just as the front door opened.

"In here!" Louis yelled, then instantly went to Harry's aid, making sure he was off of the chair properly right when Niall and Zayn walked into the kitchen.

"Lads," Louis greeted them with a quick hug each.

Harry extended his hand out to which Niall stared at for omly a moment before he engulfed Harry in a hug. Zayn seemed a bit more tentative, accepting a handshake with a smile on his face. It was something.

"Are those your famous sugar cookies that Louis couldn't stop talking about?" Harry asked, watching Zayn place the container down on a counter.

"Sure is," Zayn smiled, "said you've been having a bit of a sweet tooth too."

"I have, yeah," Harry grinned then looked at Niall, "You must be Niall."

"Pleasure to finally meet the person Louis has been talking about non-stop for the past few months," Niall laughed.

Harry let out a small laugh too. Louis ignored the heat on his cheeks.

"Well, you guys, let's eat, yeah? I'm starving," Louis cleared his throat and clapped his hands together once.

"Oh, yes I've heard a lot about your cooking too," Niall said.

It was easy after that. Harry was a good person to have a conversation with because he knew how to keep one going. Even if he was a bit shy at first, Niall definitely helped him come out of his shell a bit.

Niall just brightened everyone's mood so he definitely lifted some of the tension between Zayn and harry as well.

By the time Zayn brought out some of his cookies, he and Harry were laughing with each other and Louis was so happy that they were getting along. Now the only thing that was left was Liam and he hoped that he could come around.

He was Louis' best friend. He had faith that Liam would eventually warm up to Harry the way Zayn and Niall had.

By the end of the night, Niall became best friends with Harry and Zayn and Harry were attached at the hip. Zayn had even asked to touch his bump when Harry felt Peanut kick which warmed Louis' heart.

Harry's smile didn't leave his face as they cleaned up the kitchen. Louis said he would clean everything up but of course Harry insisted that he help too.

"They liked me," Harry commented as Louis loaded the dishwasher.

Louis smiled. "Yeah, they did. And Zayn--- he was okay, yeah?"

"Yeah, he apologised and he seems like a good guy," Harry said, "You think Liam will give me a chance?"

Louis turned to Harry, "Yeah, hey," he gently grabbed Harry's hand, "even he doesn't, it's not even worth it."

"He's your best friend,"

"Not if he's a prick. That's no best friend of mine." And Louis meant that. That may be a breaking deal for their friendship.

"I think he'll come around," Harry said with a small smile and squeezed Louis' hand.

His conversation with Zayn suddenly came to mind but Louis pushed it away. What they had now was great. He loved being close to Harry, even if it wasn't romantic. The chemistry between them was undeniable though, even Harry could tell, Louis was sure.

"Thanks for tonight, Lou," Harry said and before Louis knew it, Harry we hugging him. Well, as best as he could with his bump.

"You're welcome," Louis finally hugged back.

Harry chuckled as he pulled away. "Can't really do that for much longer, can I?"

"It's all right," Louis smiled, "Peanut will be here soon enough, huh?"

"Like, three months--- just less than," Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah, can't wait," Louis said honestly, "wanna finally meet him."

"You're sure you're ready for a newborn baby taking over most of your house and life--- at least for a few months."

"I told you, I kind of love it and that you don't have to rush anything. You're fine here, love. Really, you are."

"I know," he smiled softly.

***

Planning a baby shower was harder than Louis would have ever imagined. Between his hectic work schedule and Harry being at home whenever he was, it was really hard.

Luckily his sisters helped out with a lot of it and Zayn and Niall pitched in too. Liam was left in the dark which Louis felt bad for until he asked Liam to attend the baby shower.

He didn't say much. All he did was smile a little at Louis and said that he'd think about it. Louis figured Zayn must have talked to him a bit.

The plan of action was that Louis was going to take Harry out for a bit. Maybe for ice cream or just a stroll out, considering the fact that Harry loved to take a walk in the mornings. He claimed that it helped a lot in ways Louis wouldn't understand, which--- fair enough.

"And the balloons?" Niall asked, scanning the list in his hand.

"Lottie got that covered,"

"Great, I think we're all set now. You nervous? What did Harry say?"

"He said okay. I just asked him if he'd like to go out for some ice cream because I had a weird craving for it."

The screen blurred a bit from where Niall moved.

"Great. Try to keep it in for about an hour or so, yeah?" Niall said, the quality of the audio deteriorating a little.

"Fine, fine," Louis huffed, hearing a door shut suddenly, "okay, I think he's ready--- got to go--- text me updates, yeah?"

"You got it," Niall gave him a thumbs up before Louis cut the call.

"Is this okay for getting ice cream?" Harry asked, looking down at what he was wearing.

"Yeah, more than okay," Louis grinned. He looked good in red, Louis thought.

He'd saved up a little more money to get some clothes of his own during the past few weeks and boy was he happy. Alomg with his clothes, he got to buy a few other things for the baby as well. Though, Louis had to stop him from buying certain things, as he knew that someone was sure to buy it for the baby shower.

His sister suggested that he give them a list of things they still needed for Peanut and between all of the guests, they could try and get as much as they could.

Louis splurged though--- whenever he did have free time, he went and ordered a few things and gave out his work address, that way Harry wouldn't find out.

Niall would bring them today to set them up properly with everything.

"All right, let's go then," Harry smiled, "been feeling for a good scoop or two if chocolate ice cream."

"Same actually," Louis led the way to the car, opening the door for Harry before heading to his side, "and I know the perfect place."

***

Let it be known that Louis Tomlinson could keep a secret. He felt a bit nervous the more time he spent with Harry and the more they talked but he kept his mouth shut about the whole baby shower right until the ride home.

Harry scanned the front, eyebrows pinched together. "Did you invite Zayn and Niall over? Lottie too?"

"Um, yeah," Louis cleared his throat, parking the car at the edge of the gate, "come on," he said, choosing to ignore the look Harry gave him and extended his hand out for him once he was out of the car.

Once they'd opened the front door, a booming sound of 'surprise' was yelled out to them.

Harry stepped back in shock, clutching his chest. "Fuck," he cursed.

Louis chuckled. "Surprise?" He shrugged with a smile at Harry. 

"Oh my god, what is this, Louis?" Harry asked, grinning at everyone..

Louis was happy to see that they'd all done a great job of decorating the place.

"Baby shower," Niall explained, "it was all Louis' idea."

"Really, Lou?" Harry turned to him.

"Uh, yeah I guess so," he shrugged modestly, "come on now, we have lots to do."

Lots to do meant a few games, one of which was pass the parcel, then there was a cutting of a small cake, kisses on the cheek from everyone and finally the opening of the presents.

Harry gasped as soon as he opened the first gift bag and pulled out a set of baby onesies. "This is so lovely," he admired the set briefly before looking at the label. "Thank you, Phoebe," he smiled kindly at her.

For his other sisters besides Lottie and Phoebe, they had only met Harry for the first time now but they immediately took a liking to him.

He opened more and more presents, looking more and more grateful as the moments passed. Louis sat down next to him but not too near, wanting Harry to have his moment.

He finally cracked and cried when he opened up a soft blanket and a little hat with socks, all of the items were a beautiful white colour.

"This is incredible," Harry said, laughing wetly.

Louis knew he eyed that at the baby shop only weeks ago. He didn't know who got it for him though---

"Thank you... Liam," Harry almost gasped when he read the label. Liam was sat at the back, smiling sheepishly at him.

Zayn must have told Liam about it, because Louis remembered putting it on the list, he just assumed Zayn would have gotten it but Zayn had a separate present for Harry; a little baby bathtub.

Harry got to the bigger presents eventually--- most of them being Louis'. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't mind that or be offended in any way.

He grabbed the carseat first, shaking his head in awe already. "This--- this is so amazing, oh my god."

He examined the soft orange and black of it before finally looking at the label. He gasped again and looked at Louis.

"Louis," he breathed out, eyes shimmering.

"Hope you like it," Louis grinned.

"I love it,"

He opened up a wrapped gift next, Louis helping him a little as he knew that it was heavier that most of the other ones. The cot that Harry had been wanting for the past month.

When he saw the box and the label he instantly started to cry again. "God," he shook his head and turned to see the name, then looking at Louis again, "god, Louis I can't believe---" he shook his head once more.

"Come on, Haz, open up the rest--- need you to get to mine," Niall said.

Harry chuckled and placed the box down before reaching for the last few, one of which was Niall's.

Niall bought Harry and the baby a changing station with a few diapers already in it.

The last two were from Louis as well; a pram and a gift card to Babys'r'us. 

"Louis, god, this is too much," he croaked out, opening up the last gift.

"You deserve it, Harry," Lottie commented softly.

"What she said," Louis tilted his head toward his sister and smiled.

Harry was grateful, that much was obvious during his small speech thanking everyone.

Everyone had left just after four and Louis and Harry were cleaning up a few things and putting the gifts away when Harry stopped him by a hand on his forearm. 

Louis turned to him, raising his eyebrows and placing the pack of clothes down. "What's wrong?"

"I just---" he cut himself off with a head shake, his eyes shining with tears again, "you're amazing, Louis. I can't believe you did all of this."

"It was no biggie, Harry. You really deserve it after all you've been through," Louis said reassuringly.

"Louis... you must have spent so much..."

"I know and you can scold me all you want but it's totally worth it for little peanut, wouldn't you say?"

Harry looked at him intently, "you're amazing," he said quietly again, stepping closer to Louis.

Before Louis could even comprehend what was happening, Harry's lips were on his, touching them gently.

Once Louis gathered himself, he kissed back, holding Harry's waist and pulling him as close as possibly. Harry deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side and moving against his lips.

Louis teased his tongue out to lick over Harry's lips. Hearing Harry let out a soft moan was what made him pull away, searching Harry's eyes.

"What-- what are you doing, Harry? I thought you didn't want this."

"God, I don't know what I'm doing but I've never said I didn't want you, Louis. You're--- you're fucking perfect, okay? You're _everything_. I'm just... there's a lot going on and there still is but..."

"But?" Louis' heart was racing.

"All I can think about is kissing you again," he admitted, "and how much I loved it."

Louis surged forward and kissed Harry again, trying to make it work as best as he could with the bump in the way.

It was heated and quick and so full of passion.

"We--- there's a lot that's going to happen, you know?" Harry mumbled against his lips.

"I know," Louis replied, stopping the kiss, breathing heavily, "we'll take this slow, okay? No need to rush, yeah?"

Harry nodded, smiling fondly at Louis. "Yeah, I know, Lou," he said.

His name never sounded so sweet.

***

They kissed again the next morning, as hot and heavy as it was the previous night. It wasn't as awkward as Louis expected it to he which was a big relief.

They fell so naturally into each other after that and much to Louis' excitement, Liam seemed to have warmed up a bit to Harry.

He apologised to him about a week after the baby shower, even bringing some flowers along. Of course Harry accepted his apology, it was Harry.

Liam, Zayn and Niall found out that he and Harry were somewhat of an item about three weeks in, congratulating him and Niall remarked that he knew it would happen sooner or later.

They were happy, to say the least. Louis didn't know when last he'd felt that happy, actually. Every time they'd kiss or hug or even snuggle, he felt sparks throughout his body. They hadn't taken it further than kissing which was more than okay with Louis, especially after seeing how much Harry was beginning to struggle with his ever-growing stomach.

He gave him foot massages and back massages and harry was tired a lot, falling asleep not even fifteen minutes into an episode or movie.

Louis didn't mind at all because he was also more cuddly, wanting to be held all the time and kissed.

It was perfect really. They didn't discuss much about their relationship. Like the fact that Harry was due in less than a month and he would have a baby that was definitely not Louis' and their relationship was fairly new so it might be a bit too... soon? And that Harry still felt like he needed to move out eventually. Or that Harry asked Louis to be with him in the delivery room when Peanut was born.

"Louis," Harry said into the quiet night while they cuddled in Harry's room (it was easier to get to than Louis').

"Yeah, love?" Louis asked, half asleep.

"You asked me a few months ago about baby's biological father--- Well, the other one, I guess," he said, a slight shake to his voice.

"You don't have to tell me, Harry," Louis squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. 

"No, I want to," Harry cleared his throat, "and if we're going to be together now, you deserve to know."

"All right," Louis agreed, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

"I... I had just started my second year in uni when I met him. He was a great guy; charming and handsome--- all that jazz,"

Louis swallowed the lump of jealousy that appeared.

"But... he was my professor," Harry said quietly, "he wasn't, like, drastically older than me or anything--- maybe about eight years I think--- and we really did love each other--- Well, I did at least."

"I didn't know he had a wife until after I told him I was pregnant with his baby," Harry said shakily, "he told me that what we did was wrong and he couldn't leave his wife for me--- it was all a mistake."

Louis held him closer when he heard Harry let out a sob. His heart ached for this wonderful boy.

"My parents weren't happy about it, as expected," he let out a humourless laugh, "they never really accepted the fact that I could get pregnant and getting knocked up by one of your professors didn't really help, I guess and so they cut me off, completely; said I'm wasting their money by slacking off and sleeping with the professors and that there's no use for me to continue if I was going to have a baby now anyways."

"It's not that I didn't have friends at uni, I did. Though, none of them were really accepting about me being pregnant, which I was surprised about. My family isn't very nice, even the aunt's and uncles. I asked to stay with my aunt and uncle in Liverpool but they weren't too happy about what I'd done either, and said that me having a baby in their house would be too much for them to handle."

"So, I just gave on trying to ask anyone else for help and decided to do this on my own. I looked for jobs everywhere, god did I look, but it was hard, especially in this small bloody town."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Louis sniffed, kissing the top of his head, "You deserve so much better."

"It's fine," Harry breathed out, "I found you after all, didn't I?"

Louis smiled. He reached down to tip Harry's chin up and kissed his lips softly. "You found me and I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

Harry tucked his face into Louis' neck, resting his hand on top of his tummy and rubbing it slightly.

Louis bravely reached down and covered his hand over Harry's, intertwining their fingers. Harry smiled into his skin, which made Louis relax a bit.

"It's a little weird, isn't it?" Harry asked again.

"What is?"

"Us? I mean I'm having a baby soon. You sure you want to commit to something like that?"

"More than sure," Louis kissed his forehead, "I am really sorry about what happened to you. Has he tried to contact you at least?"

"No," Harry huffed, "though my phone was taken away after a while, so who knows."

Louis bit his lip, a question gnawing at his mind. "If he were to come back and ask you to be with him now, would you?"

Harry pulled away from him, eyebrows furrowed and staring at him. "No," he said, "he lied to me and he's married for fucks sake, no matter how much I _loved_ him, I wouldn't want to be with him."

"Sorry," Louis winced, pushing some hair away from Harry's face, "it's just..." He bit his lip, "what if he wants to be part of Peanut's life one day?"

"There's nothing I can do about," Harry sighed, cupping Louis' cheek, "he's still the other dad, Lou, and he has the right to, but trust me, I want as little to do with him as possible and last we spoke, he didn't seem to want anything to do with me or the baby."

Louis sighed, "I'm sorry... it's just, I want you and baby to get what you deserve, you know? I'm being a little overprotective I know."

Harry kissed his forehead with a small giggle. "I know and I like it."

"Good," Louis pulled him closer and kissed him again, "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Thank you for giving _me_ a chance," Harry grinned, "I don't know where I would be without you right now."

I don't know where I would be without right now either, Louis wanted to say.

And he truly meant it. For so long, Louis felt like something was missing in his life. Harry came around and turned his whole world upside down but god, Louis loved it. He loved him.

***

Liam and Zayn came around a week or so later; Harry insisted that they come over for supper, courtesy of Louis and his gourmet cooking.

Louis couldn't deny him anything and it seemed like Liam and Zayn couldn't either.

Harry finally switched his old Nokia for a much newer phone which Louis grateful for because at least now he could stop using those bloody paper emojis, as Louis liked to call them.

Liam and Zayn arrived right on time, which Louis wasn't surprised about because Liam was nothing if not punctual.

Throughout the dinner, they had an enjoyable conversation, even sharing a few laughs here and there. Zayn and Liam had no issue sharing embarrassing stories about Louis either but Louis found that he didn't mind. He was just really happy.

Afterwards, Liam offered to help Louis clear up and load the dishwasher while Zayn and Harry spoke in the living room.

They were silent as they went about doing what they had to do until Liam finally broke it.

"I'm happy for you, Louis, I really am," he said, his eyes nothing but sincere, "I'm sorry I took such a long time getting there but I can see how happy you are together and that means so much."

"Thanks, Li," Louis smiled gratefully, "he makes me happy."

"You make him happy too--- anyone could see that. Zayn and I see the way you look at each other," Liam smirked, handing Louis a plate to place into the washer.

"Can't help it," Louis shrugged, feeling slightly warm. He couldn't help it. Not when Harry was so damn beautiful and _glowing_. 

"Have you... um, have you guys talked about, like, your relationship and stuff?" Liam asked carefully, "I mean, it's not any of my business, I know, but, he's having a baby in a few weeks, yeah?"

"No, it's all right--- we did," Louis closed the washer, "sort of."

"And?" Liam probed.

Louis sighed. "I know that having a baby is a big responsibility but I'm more than ready to commit to it."

"You're sure about it, Lou?" Liam bit his lip, "I know you're great with kids and everything but this'll be like having your own."

Louis couldn't help but smile. "I know--- and it may seem a bit rushed and everything But, it feels right. I've been waiting for someone like him my whole life, Li. I can feel it in my bones--- he's it for me. If that means we get a family sooner than later, then so be it. Well, I mean, if he's okay with me considering Peanut to be just as good as mine, that is."

"I don't think he'd mind," Liam gave Louis a small smile, "as long as you're sure about all of this--- I just worry about you, you know?"

"I know, and whilst I appreciate your concern, I am a grown man, Liam. You have to trust me sometimes," he patted Liams shoulder, "now come on, I think you'll have to pry Zayn away from Harry and Peanut."

"He has become quite, like, engrossed? By the baby, hasn't he?"

"Maybe that's a sign for you two to start your own family," Louis gave him a pointed look.

"You know what? That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. Maybe we should."

Louis grinned at his friend.

When they reached the living room, Zayn's hands were on Harry's tummy and feeling around, a beaming smile on his face. Louis knew Harry loved people touching his tummy, as long as he was comfortable with them.

Louis gave Liam a look which Liam shook his head to and stared at Zayn again.

"You have to feel this, babe," Zayn said to Liam.

To Louis' (and Harry's) surprise, Liam agreed, tentatively reached forward and touching Harry's stomach.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile just as Liam gasped in wonder.

"Holy shit--- that's a real baby in there," Liam let out a breathy, happy laugh.

Harry looked up at Louis and grinned softly as Liam now doted on Harry's stomach, still in awe.

Louis had an urge to blurt out that he loved him but decided to save it for another day, a day that was a little more private, perhaps.

***

It was a Sunday night that Harry woke Louis up in the middle of his sleep with a poke to his shoulder.

Louis immediately turned to him, opening one eye to scan Harry's features.

"Lou," he said shakily.

His tone got Louis up instantly. He was turned to Harry in a flash, eyes wide and worried.

"What's wrong?"

"He's not--- he isn't moving," Harry sniffed, hands rubbing over his tummy, "I'm scared because he hasn't been moving the whole day and now--- he's the most active now usually and he's not moving--"

"Hey, calm down, love," Louis said soothingly, rubbing his arm, "I'm sure it's all right--- do you feel like you want to go to the hospital?"

He tried to swallow down his own fear. He couldn't have both of them panicking at a time like this.

"Yes," Harry said, lips quivering.

"Okay," Louis got off the bed quickly and grabbed random pair of sweats from his cupboard along with some shoes.

He helped Harry placed his slippers on before they both hurried to the car.

Harry let out worried little noises on the trip to the hospital, crying softly as he rubbed his stomach. It killed Louis to see him like that.

He rested a hand on his thigh to soothe him a bit, hoping it helped in some way.

Luckily, it took them just less than ten minutes to reach the hospital, not surprising considering the fact that Louis had broken about a dozen traffic laws while speeding here.

Louis had to explain everything to the lady at the front desk who then called for a wheelchair to be brought and help Harry upstairs where he was to be met with an on call Ob/gyn.

Harry took deep breaths as he tried to control his breathing and Louis followed along with him, more to himself. He had a death grip on Louis' fingers once a lady walked in, smiling kindly at them.

"You're Mr. Styles, yes?" She asked, ever so calm.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"And you're about eight and a half months pregnant?" She asked, placing a clipboard down on a nearby counter.

Harry nodded.

"What seems to be the problem, Harry?" She approached him, eyebrows furrowed.

"I just--- I haven't felt the baby move at all for over a day and I'm scared because he's normally pretty active during the night," Harry spoke quickly. Louis had never heard him speak so fast before.

"I see, we'll take a look, yes?" She finally seemed a bit more urgent now and she brought up the foetal monitor and got the equipment ready.

Harry pulled up his shirt as she rubbed the gel with the wand over his stretched skin.

Louis and Harry looked anxiously at the screen, trying to find some signs of movement.

"Oh," the doctor breathed out, "all right--- you don't need to panic, but it seems like the baby may not be getting enough oxygen from the placenta." She handed Harry a tissue and stood up hastily.

"Oh god--- what--- what do we do then?" Harry asked, tearing up again.

"We'll have to do any emergency C-section, I'm afraid. But, there's no need to worry; you're in good hands," she passed him a smile before ringing up a few nurses.

"Louis," Harry let out a small whimper, "I'm scared."

"Its okay, baby, everything will be okay. Just breathe for me, yeah? You can do this."

He had to be strong for the both of them even though he felt like crying too.

"You'll be wheeled into the delivery room, Mr. Styles and we'll start the procedure immediately," she informed them. They both nodded.

A few minutes later, Louis was dressed in a green robe with a hat and mask to match, at Harry's side again.

Harry was laying down, hair covered with a cap too and dressed in his own gown, eyes red and tears falling down onto the bed he was laying on.

Louis grabbed his hand, noticing the nurses place a sheet near Harry's chest, shielding his view from his stomach.

"Everything will be okay, love," Louis pressed a kiss to his temple.

Harry let out a shaky breath, nodding with earnest, "okay," he smiled weakly, squeezing Louis' hand back.

"Do you feel that, Harry?" The doctor asked.

Harry shook his head, "no."

And after that, Louis felt like it was a blur. He didn't want to look at them cutting open Harry's tummy, not because he was squirmish but because he wanted to make sure he was by Harry's side the whole time.

He silently prayed and prayed until finally, they heard a shrill cry and baby covered in goo and blood was being handed to a nurse with a blanket ready and wrapping around the tiny human being.

Harry let out a breath of relief and little Peanut was placed in his arms gingerly, the nurse still supporting him.

He cried along with Harry, watching the baby cry, his hands in tiny fists and face red. He was here. God, he was finally here.

He as taken away abruptly and Louis looked at Harry, "You did it, baby," Louis grinned.

"He's here, Lou," Harry cried, happy tears this time.

"Yeah, he is," Louis placed a kiss on his forehead, finally letting himself cry too.

***

Louis called his sisters, Liam and Zayn, Niall and Ed while Harry rested a bit after the birthing process.

He was met with the sight of Harry carrying the baby--- his baby --- in his arms and smiling down at him. Louis' heart melted.

"Hey," Louis greeted softly, approaching them carefully.

Harry smiled tiredly at him. "Hey," he greeted back, just as softly.

Louis grinned once he stood next to Harry's head, staring down at Peanut. God, Peanut.

"He's lovely," Louis said, getting choked up.

Harry looked up at him, "wanna hold him?"

Louis nodded instantly. "If you're sure about it, then yes please."

"I'm sure," he smiled, passing the sleeping baby to Louis carefully.

He was so light and small, Louis wanted to cry.

"Hey, love," Louis greeted, feeling emotional again, "god, I can't believe you're finally here."

"Thank you for being there with me, Lou," Harry said suddenly.

"Of course, babe," Louis pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then looked down at the sleeping baby again. He already looked so much like Harry, "anything for you two."

Harry let out a breath and then, "I love you," He said.

Louis stared at him, mouth opened. "You do?"

Harry laughed, "how can I not?"

Louis let out a chuckle. "I love you too," he kissed Harry again, "love him too -- so much," he said, looking down at Peanut again.

It was perfect. 

Liam and Zayn were the first to arrive, spotting Louis sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, a hand thrown around his shoulders while they both stared in awe at the little one.

"We got here as fast as we could," Zayn explained, sounding out of breath.

"Can I hold him?" Liam asked, looking a little teary-eyed.

"Yeah, sure," Harry handed him over to Liam gingerly.

Once everyone else arrived, they repeated the process, congratulating Harry then asking to hold the baby and commenting about how much the baby looked like Harry already.

They left Louis alone with Harry for a while afterwards, for a coffee and snack break while the baby rested in a small cot next to the bed.

"You're not hungry, Lou?" Harry asked. Louis still held Harry close.

"I'm fine," Louis reassured him, "I'll eat when you do."

"Sure?" Harry mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah," he kissed Harry's forehead, "Hey, baby?"

Harry hummed.

"Your parents... I know you haven't really contacted them or anything, but if you want, we can do that now? If you want of course," he said quickly.

Harry sighed. "Not now," he said, "I'm happy now and I'm too tired to deal with anything else... Maybe we can try in the morning but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Okay," Louis nodded and kissed his forehead again. Harry fell asleep soon after while Louis couldn't keep his eyes off of the baby.

It would be sad if Harry's parents were to deny the opportunity to meet their grandchild because of their pride.

Either way, Louis knew this little one would be loved unconditionally by everyone that's already met him.

***

They decided to name him Kiaan, which meant Grace of God.

It was unusual and beautiful. Harry was adamant about getting a name that wasn't common. Louis agreed.

And he looked like a Kiaan anyways. It just fitted him so well.

He stayed in Harry's (and Louis' room) downstairs in his little cot next to their bed. Harry was also adamant about Kiaan staying near them until he was at least six months old.

Louis had no problem with that. And it certainly made the late night and early morning changes easier.

Though, all-in-all, Kiaan was a pretty easy baby. He hardly fussed, loved to be held and cuddled--- perfect, really.

Harry's parents didn't end up coming to see him, which Louis could see Harry was upset about but it was their loss, truthfully, because they were missing out on a great grandchild.

Harry and Louis along with Kiaan made their own little family and it was more than enough.

***

As Kiaan grew a little older, he just looked more and more like Harry. At two months old, his dimples were so prominent, Louis had to place little kisses on them constantly. It was only fair, since he would do the same to Harry.

Now, at three and a half months old, he gave Louis his first smile. Louis was teasing him before he drank his bottle of milk and he just smiled--- just like that.

Louis cried. Of course he cried. Then Harry cried and Kiaan stopped smiling.

And they soon found out that he was a very smiley baby, at least whenever he could.

And Louis, well, Louis was so, so in love with both of them. He never thought his heart could feel so full and warm.

He found himself missing them when he was away at work--- away from them in general.

Harry expressed that he felt the same once he went back to work too. Finding a babysitter to look after Kiaan while they both were at work was a challenge.

Harry felt like they had to earn his trust and so they had to go through at least 13 candidates before they finally settled on a twenty-year-old girl named Cheryl. She was bubbly and friendly and Kiaan took a liking to her almost immediately.

What came as a bit of a serious to both Harry and Louis was how much Liam got attached to Kiaan. He was constantly asking about him, visiting whenever he could, holding him--- it was heartwarming for them to watch, and he was sure Zayn felt the same way.

Louis and Harry didnt really take it further than blowjobs, in terms of their sexual life, and Louis was fine with it. He loved anything to do with Harry and he understood that something so intimate would be a while before he actually wanted it again.

He was beautiful though. Louis could never stop staring at him, especially when he was with Kiaan.

He was a great dad; a natural, actually. It was like he always knew what Kiaan needed, even right at the beginning when they first brought Kiaan home. His sisters said they were surprised that he was such a natural with it because having a baby--- especially a first one --- wasn't easy.

Of course, Harry shrugged it off modestly, saying he had a lot of help from Louis anyways.

Louis didnt mind helping at all. He loved it.

"Louis?" Harry whispered, walking towards them slowly.

"Babe?" Louis raised an eyebrow, rubbing his hand over Kiaan's back slowly while his head rested on Louis' chest.

"Don't you want to put him down and come to bed?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to them, brushing some of Kiaan's hair on his head and placing a soft kiss there afterwards.

"Was just enjoying holding him for a bit," Louis looked down at him, smiling fondly, "looks like you when he sleeps too."

Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder. "I'm actually glad he looks so much like me--- not that anything would change if he didn't, it's just nice to see someone you made look just like you, makes it all the more surreal, you know?"

Louis hummed in agreement. A thought occurred to him suddenly.

"Did you ever try to contact, uh, the other dad, after Kiaan was born?"

"No, I would have told you if I did," Harry mumbled, "if he really wanted to meet his son, he would make an effort to do so which he hadn't so I honestly don't care. I'm finally happy with where I am."

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to make you upset," he kissed Harrys cheek.

"No, it's fine," he sighed, "a valid question, I suppose."

"I'm glad you're happy though," Louis said.

"Always happy with you," Harry kissed his cheek, "Kiaan is too."

"I love you both so much, you know," Louis held Kiaan closer, feeling his heart grow warmer.

"I don't know where we'd be without you, Lou. I don't even know if Kiaan would be---"

"Hey, you're here now, okay? Both of you are here and fine," Louis chastised softly.

"I know, and I'm so grateful for both of you, you know?" Harry leaned up and placed a kiss on Louis' forehead then on Kiaan's cheek.

"I know," Louis grinned.

"Thank you for loving us," Harry leaned on him again, "you're truly one of the best people I know."

"Stop," Louis blushed.

"Its true," Harry placed one last kiss on Louis' shoulder. "Come on, let's get to bed then." He got up and extended his hand out to Louis.

Louis grinned. "Lets get to bed,"

When they went to bed, Louis convinced Harry to let Kiaan sleep with them for a while, and Louis would put him in his cot before he fell asleep.

Harry agreed reluctantly, resting his head on Louis' chest, near where Kiaan was resting, again on Louis' chest.

Everything he'd always wanted was right here in his arms. Louis didn't feel like anything was missing in his life anymore, not when he had them.


End file.
